Two for the Road
by Nixy
Summary: Some times, when you are with some one for so long, it's hard to remember why you were together in the first place. But it was obvious that no matter how they felt, they always had each other. JOTT Rating for later chapters and for safety CHPT 7&8 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Two for the Road**

Summary: Some times, when you are with some one for so long, It's hard to remember why you were together in the first place. But it was obvious that no matter how they felt, they always had each other. JOTT

A/N: Scott and Jean have been married for around ten years now so both will be reaching early 30s. They have become accustomed to each other and need reminding of the highlights about married life and each other. – inspired by an Audrey Hepburn film!

Enjoy – Review review review!

**Two for the Road**

**Chapter One**

A Black Audi drove swiftly through the thin cobble roads of a small village some where in the south of America. The village was bright and cheery, filled with the ringing to church bells. Scott Summers clutched the black leather wheel tightly, swinging the car around the winding roads. Jean Grey-Summers sat in the passenger seat beside him, her slender figure sliding in the leather seat, obviously bothered by the speed her husband was travelling at but she said nothing. In front of them, a small church came into view, a swarm of people all smartly dressed crowded around outside the church gates waving and throwing confetti at a wedding car. Scott squeaked to a stop beside the old fashioned motor and both he and Jean stared in through the window at the newly wedded couple.

"They don't look very happy" Jean stated observing the couples stern, almost sulky looking faces.

"Why should they?" Scott questioned casting a glance at his wife before looking back though the window.

"They just got married" he said dryly before slamming the car in gear and speeding off.

Scott reared the black Audi into the back of the air ferry standing on the run way of Westchester County Airport. The blue sky stretched across the dry desert area, the warm air wavering in the heat. A small café stood to the side of the runway, its rusted paint peeling in the hot midsummer weather. The Diner was surprisingly empty, only a few seats taken up by couples talking amongst themselves. Among these couples sat a beautiful red head by the far window opposite her husband. Jean flipped through a magazine she had brought early on in the day, her eyes rolling with boredom. Scott shuffled in his seat watching as a waiter placed two drinks on the table. Jean closed her magazine and looked down at the filled glass.

"I suppose we have Maurice to thank for this" Scott said shuffling his chair closer to the table. He watched Jean as she raised a hand above her glass and slowly moved it from side to side.

"What are you doing?" he asked arching an eyebrow in confusion.

"Just trying to see where the stings are attached." Her voice dripped with sarcasm.

"You're always so suspicious of Maurice, what harm did he ever do us?" Scott asked lifting his glass to his lips and taking a swig of whisky.

"He hounds us" Jean announced opening her magazine again

"He hounds us?" Scott repeated watching his wife.

"He hounds us" she confirmed looking way from her magazine for a second only to make sure he was listening. Scott raised his eyebrows in disagreement.

"Excuse me Mr Summers?"

Scott turned to face the waiter standing to the side of is chair, a telephone in hand. Scott eyed the phone suspiciously.

"Mr Maurice De'Sallis for you sir, from London" he said before resting the phone on the table.

"He hounds us" Scott murmured before lifting the received to his ear. Jean nodded knowingly. She sighed looking out through the window at the Desert beyond them. They had come away from their every day lives to spend some time together, but it always ended up another business trip. Jean Grey-Summers didn't know why she thought this weekend would be any different from any other she and Scott took. Wherever they went, Scott's work always followed them, hounded constantly by his boss or another project. Not that she wasn't happy about his success but things weren't the same. Casting a glance at her husband who was now engrossed in his conversation, she slid out of her chair and made her way to a pay telephone built in he far wall by their table.

"May I have New York please" she asked the operator who had answered almost as soon as she had picked up the phone. After asking to be transferred over to Xavier's school for gifted youngsters, she waited patiently listening to the ringing hoping to hear a certain voice. A smile broke her lips when the phone was answered.

"Rachel, sweetheart it's Mummy" she began, her toothy grin widening at the sound of her six year old daughters excitement.

"What are you doing answering the phone?" she asked playfully, turning into the phone booth as if to private her conversation from the rest of the café. She giggled into the phone as she listened to her daughter explain the events of the previous day.

"How is daddy?" she asked. Jean looked over her shoulder at Scott who looked rather frustrated at who ever was on the other line.

"Daddy's fine baby, he misses you" she said cheerfully not caring about her husband's apparent annoyance.

"Are you taking care of Logan? And Aunty Ro?"

"Yes Mum – when are you coming home?"

Jean's smile faded at the question. She wanted to go home.

"Soon darling, very soon. Daddy has got some work to do in London but we will be straight back once he's finished."

"You be good Mummy" the little girl said in her most grown up voice.

"Of course I will" Jean responded listening as her daughter as she continued pouring rules down the phone.

"Of course I won't" she humoured.

"Can I speak to Daddy?" Rachel asked, her voice hopefully. Jean sighed looking back to see if Scott had finished his phone call. He had. He looked up at her and she held the phone out to him.

"Who is it now?" he asked, his brow frowning.

"Rachel"

"Rachel? Rachel who?" Scott asked assuming that it was another one of his clients.

Jean looked blankly at him.

"Rachel Summers, your daughter" she said in a flat tone, annoyance flaring up inside her at the fact that Scott had seemed to have forgotten about their daughter as well as their marriage.

"Oh Rachel" Scott said, his voice brighter as he made his way to where Jean was standing. Taking the receiver from her he pressed it against his ear.

"Hello, how's my little girl?" he asked. Jean just stared at him as he spoke down the phone, the corner of her lips curving upwards as she listened to Scott talking to Rachel. Her gaze turned back out the window to the hot desert. It was going to be a long journey south.

----------------------------

"Cigarettes?"

Jean's ears twitched at the offer. Her green eyes looked around for the air stewardess who was making her way up the plane isle. Jean could feel the need to a cigarette making itself known. She lent forward waiting for the stewardess to come to their row, watching her as she offered the people behind a packet. She looked forward at the small television sitting a few rows in front of them, trying to see how much longer she had on this god damned plane.

"Cigarettes?" the stewardess asked again. Jean turned to look just in time to see Scott, who had the isle seat, absent minded shake his head, not looking up from the paper he was reading. Jean opened her mouth to speak but the stewardess was already making her way to the next row of seats. She sat back annoyed, glaring at her husband. Bringing her bag to her lap, she rustled through its contents looking to see if she had a pack, she didn't. Her gaze fell upon hers and Scott's passports, it was bad enough being forced onto a plane with no cigarettes especially seeing as the only reason they were flying to London was to have a meeting with a Maurice. She had hoped she would be on a plane home, but again Scott's work kept them away. Devilishly she looked at her husband.

"Did you remember to pick up your passport?" she asked resting her slender hands over the open bag. Scott looked at her, folding his paper before opening his suit jacket, his hands slipping into the inside pocket.

Jean watched in amusement as Scott expression changed, his eyebrows rising in panic as he switched from one pocket to the next trying to find his passport. Jean pursed her lips, looking ahead of her, trying to hide her smile.

"I'm sorry we're going to have to turn back, I've forgotten my passport" he told the stewardess after checking his trouser pockets. Jean's mouth opened in surprise as she watched her husband march down the plane isle towards the stewardess. She allowed a small giggle to escape her lips before reaching into her bag and pulling out his passport. She watched him double checking his pockets in front of the stewardess and he cast a glance back to her.

Jean held it out to him, opening it to read the information.

"Scott Summers, 34 years old, occupation architect" she said dryly holing out the small book for him to take. She watched Scott apologise to the stewardess before making his way back to his seat.

"Now how about getting me some cigarettes?" She asked hanging him his passport. Scott placed it in the inside pocket of his jacket before calling over the stewardess. He handed Jean a packet of cigarettes who took them gratefully, opening them hurriedly.

"Those are bad for you" Scott mumbled to her, opening up his paper again. Jean stopped her search for a lighter and looked at him, her unlit cigarette held between her lips.

"Do you want one?" she asked knowing he didn't. Scott shook his head not taking his eyes away from his paper. Jean stared at him for a few moments before retuning to her bag. Pulling out her lighter she lit her cigarette and took a long drag, unable to hide the relief in her breath as she blew out. Scott shifted uncomfortably in the leather seat, bringing the paper closer to his face as if trying to shield his nose from the smoke. Jean bit her bottom lip, lowering her cigarette to her knees in an attempt to keep the smoke away from him. She looked out of the small oval shaped window onto to the horizon. The sun was just setting, casting an orange glow in the sky. It was a sight that always made Jean's mood soften. Sadly she looked over to Scott who had been on the same page of the paper for the better part of half an hour. She knew that he had probably read the whole thing by now but didn't want to look open for conversation.

"You haven't been happy since the day we met have you?" she asked quietly taking another drag of her cigarette. Scott turned to look at her, his expression soft as he watched her blow out excess smoke but he didn't say anything.

"If only you were ten years younger and you knew what you know now" she said, her eyes following the ripples in the sea far below them. She was not sure if she was directing her sentences to Scott or just talking to herself.

"You can say that again" he replied almost coldly. Jean sighed sadly turning to look at him, searching for his eyes behind his ruby glasses. She wondered when they became so unhappy. Of course she loved him but things had changed. She hadn't even considered leaving, she couldn't bare the thought of a life without him but something had either died or awoken with in each of them, opening their eyes to something.

"Remember when we first met?" she asked looking away from him again. Scott raised an eyebrow confused.

"We were both naive little eleven year olds playing pranks on Logan and running through Ro's cabbage patch".

Scott laughed slipping the paper into the pocket in the seat in front of him. He rested back and studied his wife. Her thick red hair was neatly chopped a few inches below her shoulders; her slim figure was slightly hunched in her chair. She wasn't looking at him, her green eyes staring some where out the window.

"Do you remember the first time you met me? The first thing we said to each other?" she asked only half expecting an answer. Scott thought for a moment, trying to place each memory in date order in his mind. They had known each other for the better part of 20 years. He could vaguely remember when they were kids, driving Logan and Ororo up the walls, misguided and afraid. Scott ladled his first few years at the mansion the darker times of his life. Jean took his silence as a no.

"I was being nosey and crept into your room. The door was open so I poked my head in. You was sitting alone on your bed, a bandage wrapped around your eyes."

----------------------------

An eleven year old Jean Grey grasped the white painted door frame with her small hand. Her free hand tightly grasped around an ice lolly. She stared at the skinny boy for several moments, watching him as he sat on the edge of the bed, his clothes torn and dirty, his knees grazes and bruised. Looking down the ends of each corridor, she walked in being as quiet as she could. She was barely in the room when the boys head snapped in her direction. Jean froze, the lolly pop in her mouth, she held her breath.

"Who's there?" his small voice was afraid. Jean swallowed, taking the ice lolly away she took a step closer.

"My name's Jean. Who are you?" she said bluntly walking close to him until her face was only inches away. "Why are you wearing that?" she asked, her eyes scanning over the dirty cloth covering his eyes. He didn't answer. Jean watched closely. His nostrils flared as he sniffed the air around him.

"What are you eating?" he asked, his mouth watering. Jean cast her gaze to her melting ice lolly.

"An ice lolly. You want some?" she asked raising the frozen sweet to his lips before waiting for an answer. Scott could smell the sugary scent close to him and he opened his mouth allowing Jean to hand him the lolly. She pushed her sticky first against his hand and he took the stick. Jean sat down in front of him, folding her legs underneath her.

"My name's Scott" he said in between licks of the lolly. Jean smiled, her chin resting in her hands.

"How old are you?" she asked.

"Eleven"

"Me too. I'm eleven and a half" she boasted not knowing that the skinny malnourished boy was in fact older then her. Scott offered her a shrug before offering the lolly back.

"You can have it" she said wiping her sticky hand on the leg of her dungarees. Scott smiled gratefully.

"Why do you have a bandage over your eyes?" she asked quietly.

"So I don't open them" his voice had lowered. He wasn't sure if he wanted to tell this girl about his curse. Would she understand? She didn't sound much older then him. She would probably run in fear, call him names and hit him as others had done when he roamed the streets.

"Why don't you want to open your eyes?" she asked. Scott remained silent.

"Jeanie?" A ruff voice sounded at the end of the corridor. Jean gasped, swinging her head over her shoulder to look at the open door. With out a word she was on her feet and on impulse dived under the bed. Scott wobbled from where he sat, hearing the girl shuffle underneath him. The sound of heavy footsteps came close until they stopped at what Scott guessed to be the doorway. He sat in silence, occasionally raising the ice lolly to his lips.

Logan leant against the door way, his eyes scanning the room. His grey eyes fell against a tint of red underneath Scott's bed and he sighed.

"Alright Jeanie, come out" the room stood in silence, Scott swung his skinny legs in the air over the side of his bed.

"Come on Red, I can see yer under there. lets give Scott some time to settle in".

From underneath the bed, Jean bit her lower lip before shuffling on her belly out from under the bed. She stood on her feet, staring down at her grass stained trainers, the laces had come undone from their bows. With huge eyes she looked up at Logan who smiled despite himself. He nodded his head as a gesture for her to leave the room and she obliged. Saying goodbye to Scott she ran past Logan and down the corridor.

Scott lay huddled underneath the duvet. Despite the warm weather, he was shivering. Pulling the thick quilt tighter around his frail body, he brought his knees into his chest. He was alone and couldn't help the small wave of fear wash over him. His mouth was dry but he dare not move.

Jean quietly trotted down the dark hallway, her over size pyjama bottoms covering her feet and scraping along the carpet. She chewed her thumb tail nervously, her wild red hair hanging loosely over her shoulders. She hated needing the bathroom in the middle of the night, the hallways were also so scary in the dark. Despite herself, her ears were straining, ready to pick up the slightest bump or creak. She came to Scott's room, the large wooded door shut. She slowed her pace when passing his room and for a moment thought about going in. She had been alone in the mansion for a long time. She was ready to make some friends. Just as she was about to pass his closed door, a small whimper caused her ears to twitch. She paused, holding her breath, listening again. The silence was deafening. She looked nervously around her, her throat suddenly dry. Shaking her head, she started to walk again, her need to get back into bed was more then ever. Suddenly the whimper sounded again. Jean bit her lip as she edged towards the bedroom door. She pressed an ear against the dark wood and listened closely. It sounded like the new boy was crying. Cautiously, Jean gripped the cold door handle with she small fist and quietly let herself in.

The room was dark, a small ray of moon light seeping in through a gap in the thick curtains. Her eyes wondered over to the single bed up against the far wall, the duvet covers rumpled and piled at the top of the bed. She could hear Scott's muffled whimpers, his body hidden underneath the quilt. She swallowed quietly tiptoeing towards the bed frame. Scott's cried got louder as she got nearer and before she could stop herself, her hand was on the material of the duvet, feeling around for the end of it. Her tiny fingers caught the corner of the quilt and she threw it backwards, revealing Scott's curled body against the wall. He gasped, with the bandage over his eyes he began to panic. Despite the fact that he couldn't see, he was facing her.

"Are you ok?" she asked in a hushed whisper. Scott's uneven breathes stopped instantly at the sound of her voice.

"Jean?" he squeaked sitting up. Jean climbed onto the bed and sat beside him, her face close to his as she studied him. The bandage had been changed, a clean white one replaced the dirty rag which had been tied around his head before. He was wearing a set of pyjamas similar to hers and the dirty which had stained his skin before had been washed off.

"Yeah its me" she whispered. She crawled to the end of the bed and straightened out the covers. Sitting back beside him, she pulled the covered up onto their laps and lent against the head board.

"Why were you crying?" she asked, her eyes on her hands as she fiddled with her fingers. Scott shrugged, his chin to his chest. Jean sighed.

"When ever I'm sad, Ororo always tells me to think of something that makes me happy." Jean mumbled. Scott shrugged again, the palm of his hand stroking the material of the quilt cover.

"What if I can't think of anything that makes me happy?" he asked, his bottom lip trembling.

"There has to be something that makes you happy" Jean said matter of factly. Scott shook his head, leaning against the head board beside Jean.

"Your friends?" she asked looking around the empty room. She couldn't help but notice that Scott had nothing with him.

"I… I don't have any friends."

Jean's eyes widened and her jaw dropped in surprise. For a moment she couldn't believe him but then she remembered that apart from the people here she didn't have any friends either. "You're my friend" she said grabbing his hand with hers and giving it a squeeze. Scott frowned confused for a moment. How could this girl be so nice, so willing to accept him when she knew nothing about him? For a moment he wanted to pull his hand away but he didn't, instead he squeezed her hand back, a small smile breaking on his lips.

The two sat together for the better part of the night, talking and revealing small pieces of their past to each other. Later when Scott lay alone in his bed, when the dark shadows of his past threatened to take him, he thought of Jean. He pictured her voice in his mind and what he must look like. He imagined her as beautiful as an angel – his new best friend and for the first time months, Scott had a peaceful sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Review please? Don't worry this fic isn't going to be about the crashing of Scott and Jean's marriage, I don't think I could bring myself to do something like that JOTT forever!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I should have probably mentioned this before but this story contains a few flash backs. I will try and make them as blatant as possible but if my methods are confusing please let me know and I will see what I can do!

**Two for the Road**

**Chapter Two**

"He's manages to persuade you that it's absolutely imperative that we get to London the day before yesterday. Why do you always get taken in?" Jean asked, her voice rose a little in frustration. She was getting irritated with the limited amount of space she had on this plane.

"Cause baby that's how it is K?" Scott answered, his voice a mocking imitation of an old mafia mob boss. He was casually filling in the empty boxes of a cross word puzzle when he looked up at her, her face a display of misery.

"You want me not to work? Is that what you want?" he asked, his question genuine. Jean didn't look at him, instead she took a long drag of her cigarette. Scott turned back to his puzzle.

"I just wish you would stop sniping" he mumbled loud enough for her to hear. She turned to him.

"I haven't said a word" she said defensively.

"Just because you're using silence doesn't mean you're not a sniper" he said flatly, his eyes fixed on the cross work puzzle. Jean raised her hand, her index and middle finger straight, mimicking a gun. She imitated a gun shot with her lips mockingly. Scott sighed and looked at her.

"We're not going on like this for the rest of our lives" he said quietly. Jean slowly lowered her hand back down to her lap. She watched him for several seconds before raising her left hand to her face and taking another puff of her Cigarette. She opened her mouth to say something but decided against it. Her green eyes fell on the gold wedding band on her finger only inches away from her face. Her eyes glazed over as if remembering something and she closed them sadly for a moment before brushing the feeling away. Still twisting her wedding ring around her slim finger she turned towards Scott again.

"There was a time when you were really quite glad to be married to me" she murmured quietly averting her eyes forward. Scott listened to her, her voice sounding distant.

"Remember our first weekend away from the mansion? After you decided you wanted to be an architect, we went travelling around in your flashy little car"

"Which broke" Scott added in dryly. Jean paused for a moment, in a daze of suddenly being pulled out of her happy memory. She waved him off.

"We was just going to drive and drive and see where we got to." She continued on as if she hadn't heard him.

"Where did it all start to go wrong? Was it our first weekend away? Or first bust up?" she asked not expecting an answer.

---------------------------------------------------------------

A 25 year old Scott was waiting for his wife in the car when she finally bounded out of the large double doors, duffle bag in hand. She ran down the stairs and, launching her bag in the back seat, jogged around to the passenger side and slid in. Scott smiled at her, raising his hand to her face for a moment before starting the engine.

"Do you hear that?" he asked leaning forward in his seat. Jean, watching him absent mindedly doing the same.

"What?" she asked in a whisper straining her ears.

"It's a donk" he described, his forehead creased.

"A donk? What kind of a donk?"

"A medium sized, slightly unhealthy donk" he said looking at her to see if she knew what he was talking about. He could see by her face she didn't. "A donk" he exclaimed before driving off.

The roads were long and deserted, fields stretching out as far as the eye could see. They had switched places so that Jean was driving.

"This is what I call real independence don't you?" Jean asked not taking her eyes off the road. Her long red hair was blowing wildly in the wind, violently whipping across her face.

"I can still hear that damn donk" Scott moaned, the worry for his precious car showing in his voice.

Jean listened again. Her ear twitched at the small sound of a 'donk' as Scott had describd it.

"Hear it?" he asked.

"Its in the engine" Jean declared. Scott slowly turned to look at as if she was silly for only just figuring that out.

"Right" Scott acknowledged trying to hide the sarcasm from his voice. Jean laughed shaking off the noise and concentrating back on the road.

"Do you realise that this is the first afternoon I've sent in natural light in over a year? By the time I get out of the lab it's basically pitch black" Jean said. She inhaled deeply through her nose, savouring the scent of the country roads and corn fields. Scott stretched out an arm and lent it on the back of her seat.

"Originally you said you liked working in the lab" he said playfully, his fingers fining the back of her neck.

"Originally I like working in the lab" she could feel the touch of his fingers send pleasant shivers down her spine.

"You said that by the time you turned 25 you would be the best genetic scientist at the Xavier mansion." Scott said as he continued to stroke the soft skin of her neck. Jean smiled.

"And when did you turn 25?" Scott asked already knowing the answer.

"Last month"

"And not only are you the best genetic scientist the Xavier mansion has ever seen but I do believe, Mrs Summers that you are the only genetic scientist the Xavier mansion has ever seen." He lent forward in his seat to kiss her cheek.

"Hank" she began but was cut off.

"Hank doesn't count, he's not just a scientist and he doesn't deal with genetics" she answered quickly with a smile.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you want a divorce?" Scott's tone was flat. They were back in their Audi, rushing through a country road surrounded by trees and over grown shrubs. He looked at her quickly before turning his gaze back to the dirt road.

"Why do we keep on with this damn marriage? Its it worth it?" he asked

"No it isn't" Jean replied, her eyes fixed in front of them.

"It was you're idea, you wanted it." Scott fired back at her.

"And I got it" she turned to look at him, her eyes displaying something towards him that he didn't see often any more.

"It is worth it some times." She said softly. "Only not now" she said remembering his bitterness towards her on the plane journey here.

"I don't know what you ever really saw in me in the first place" Scott's tone was casual.

"I can't really remember" she said flatly trying to figure out if that was true or not.

"I don't think we had a real bust up on our first weekend away" Scott commented remembering his wife's earlier comment on the plane.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sky had clouded over as the afternoon rolled on but the air was still hot. Scott sat back in the passenger seat watching his wife as she drove.

"Look if you really want big houses, fast cars, hot and cold running butlers.."

"Who wants that" Jean cut him off with a smile

"I know what you want. You want big houses, fast cars…"

"You're right" she cut him off again. "There is a donk" she smiled again.

"There is?" Scott asked having forgotten all about it. "I thought there was"

"Hmm right there" Jean mocked pocking Scott's forehead with her index finger. "Donk, donk, donk" she laughed "There's something loose there without a question"

"If there is, you loosened it" he said affectionately. She giggled. Suddenly the car made a ear piercing screech as Jean fiddled with the gear stick.

"Jean, try and keep out of the lower gears" Scott instructed.

"You try and keep out of the lower gears" she said pushing herself away from the steering wheel. Scott gasped, panic suddenly taking over.

"Jean, what the.."

"Go on!" Jean yelled as she hoisted herself up onto the top of the passenger seat. On instinct Scott climbed over into the drivers seat, the car swerving slightly through lack of steering.

"You're insane!" Scott shouted, his voice being carried off by the wind. Jean's laughter and excited screams filed the road around them as the car sped uncontrolled down the straight, open stretch of road. Scott sighed in relief, swallowing his heart, which for a moment had leapt into his neck.

"See, no donk if you're careful" Scott boasted listening to the quiet hum of the engine. Jean signed, her arms around his neck. She smiled happily. Suddenly the engine ratted again and the sound of something breaking caused Scott to lose control of the car. Jean's smile faded and her grip around his neck tightened as the car swerved up onto the small mound of earth which outlined the road. She let out a surprised yell as Scott swung the car back and came to a stop at the edge of the road. The two sat in silence, Jean looking down at her husband, trying to hide her laughter. Scott looked up at her.

"Oh shut up" he said in amusement. Jean pressed her index finger to his lips, her body shaking with laughter. Scott reached up and put hand at the back of her beck, pushing her down to kiss her firmly on the lips.

Jean sat on top of the front passenger seat, chewing on a hard boiled egg she had packed for their lunch. Scott had been underneath the car for around about half an hour, so, more for entertainment then hunger, Jean opened up the picnic basket.

"It's so rusty down here, I cant see a thing!" Scott's muffled yell came from underneath her.

"How is it down there?" She called, taking another bite out of her egg.

"Pitch black!"

Jean smiled.

"I've got oil in my eye now!"

"Difficult doing things in the dark isn't it?" she asked proving more of a point then expecting an answer. Scott shuffled out from underneath the car and looked up at her.

"We cannot afford a new flat" Scott announced remembering his wife complaining once or a few times about the power going in the mansion because on of the students blowing the electric.

"On our present budget we can't even afford a new exhaust pipe".

Jean climbed down the side of the car, her feet bare and her three quarter length trousers rolled up to her knees.

"You really ought to try avoiding the lower gears you know" she said mockingly pleased at the fact that her husband had broken the car and not her.

"Why don't you put a sock in it" he mumbled knowing her sense of humour too well.

"Why don't you put a hard boiled egg in it" she replied reaching forward and putting a whole egg in Scott's mouth. He made a noise at her before sliding back under the car. Jean sighed tiredly before climbing back into the car.

It was several more minutes before she heard Scott's triumphant call from below. She was lying on the back seat, her legs dangling over the side, the heat devouring her.

"That's fixed it!" he said jumping to his feet, his white t-shirt stained with oil and dirt from the road. Jean sat up, swinging her bare legs into the car. He leaned in and kissed her on the forehead before running around to the driver's side and climbing in. Jean crawled back into the passenger seat, leaning over the edge of the car as if trying to see Scott's repairs.

"You mean that's fixed it, or that's fixed it?" she asked a little uneasy.

"I guess we'll find out" he replied cheerfully slamming his door closed before starting the engine. The healthy purr of the engine brought a wide smile to his face and he looked over at Jean smiling stupidly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott tapped the black steering wheel impatiently. Jean sat silently beside him, watching his fingers for a moment. Her eyes flew from his agitated face to the car in front of them, only going 25 mph. The country road had turned bumpier as they drove further into the country side. Suddenly Scott revved his engine, rearing the car to the side of the small white Nissan Micra. He slammed his foot on the accelerator and forced the gear stick into a gear lower then what it should be. The car screeched and shot forward, the tires spinning o the dry dirt. Scott sped past the smaller car, casting a glance of annoyance out of his window at the elderly driver. He swung into a smaller side road before slamming his foot on the break. The Audi skidded to an almost immediate halt. Jean's upper body was sent forward with the force of the breaks, her seat belt providing little support. Her back slammed against the seat, feeling the jolt of the car finally stopping.

"Since when did this car have only two speed limits, a hundred and….. ten and stop!" she yelled annoyed, pushing her hair out of her face.

"Ill tell you what, you drive" Scott said calmly. Jean's eyes narrowed at him dangerously.

"Ill tell you what, ill walk!" she hissed as she unbuckled her seat belt. Throwing herself out of the stationary car, Jean made a point of slamming the door shut. Scott sighed watching her through the glass as she crossed in front of the car to walk on the side of the road.

"Come on J don't be silly!" he called to her through his open window. She was walking fast, wanting to be as far away from him as possible.

"You'd be far better off on your own wouldn't you!" she accused throwing her head over her shoulder. Scott's head fell back onto the head rest of his seat.

"Oh god, not again" he mumbled to himself "Jean" he called after her as he put the car in gear and started moving forward in a steady crawl down the road.

"You want to get on I know!" she yelled as she marched forward. "Maurice is waiting!" she hissed bitterly flinging her arms in the air at the sound of the name Maurice.

"Let him wait" Scott called to her as he came up beside her.

"He's got you on a leach; all he has to do is start reeling you in…"

"Will you shut up about Maurice, if it wasn't for Maurice you know where we'd be?" he yelled, his eyes dancing from the road to his wife.

"Happy!" she yelled.

"Broke" Scott corrected.

"Broke and happy!"

"You want to go back to living at the mansion? You hated it!" Scott accused he was beside her now, looking up at her from where he sat.

"I loved it"

"You hated it"

Jean bit her lower lip, running a hand through her hair. She had loved living in the mansion but after they were married their privacy got less and less. More and more students were arriving and it just seemed convenient for them to move out. She outgrew all the childish gossip of the younger students and felt claustrophobic more often then not. Their leaving freed up another room and it gave Jean, Scott and Rachel a chance to be a family.

"I hated it" Jean admitted quietly. "I hate being at every ones beckon call." She continued miserably. "As soon as some one becks or calls, I just resent it that's all!" she turned to face him as she walked, her voice breaking slightly. She fought the need to cry. Scott let out a frustrated growl.

"Ok then you handle it, you take care of the house and the flat and Nanny" Scott yelled.

"I don't want any of them!" Jean yelled back remembering her mother who was living with them for a time while her father was away, their flat which they had brought and rented out to people for some extra cash – not that they needed it.

"Do I?" Scott asked making it painfully obvious that he didn't. "Am I the one that wants fancy sports watches?" he asked indicating to the silver watch wrapped loosely around Jean's slender right wrist. She let out a low growl.

"Take it" she said harshly ripping the silver links apart at the buckle. "I don't want it, I don't want anything!" she said on a bitter whisper as she chucked the watch at him through the open car window.

"Why is it that when you give a woman everything she wants she always wants something else!" Scott yelled out in frustration.

"You don't give me everything I want; you give me everything you want to give me!" Jean corrected; her voice straining as she yelled. Scott slammed his foot on the breaks defeated.

"Jean, your watch" He called hanging his arm out of the window, the watch resting in his palm. Jean ignored him; instead she seemed to walk quicker.

"Jean I love you" he called. Jean slowed her pace until she had stopped completely. He bastard had played the cards and used the L word. Her heart ached as she slowly turned back around and walked towards the car. Scott was watching her, his face expressionless.

"Come on" she said snatching her watch from his open palm. "Maurice is waiting" her voice was bitter. Scott glared at her as he watched her walk around the car and climb back into the passenger seat.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N may I draw your attention to your bottom left hand side where there is a beautiful little review button. :o)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry it has taken so long for this chapter – I have been on holiday in Greece and have only just got back!

Thanks for all who have review so far – it gives me reason to go on!

**Two for the Road**

**Chapter Three**.

Jean drummed her finger nails on the wooden surface of her cousin's kitchen table. Her cousin Emma had lived in England for most of her life, just outside of London in a town called Shirley. Jean made a point to always visit Emma and her darling 6 month old son Jake every time she was in the country. Emma's kitchen was painted a bright, cheerful yellow with large double back doors looking out to the large oversized garden.

Scott was in a conference with Maurice and god knows who else about ten minutes away so he dropped Jean at Emma's for a catch up.

Jean slouched forward, her elbows on the table, supporting her head with her hand. She watched her cousin as she made a cup of tea for the two of them, little Jake balanced on her hip.

"So how's Rachel?" Emma asked walking through the kitchen into the attached back room where Jake's playpen had been built up. Jean sighed tiredly, her heart aching at the thought of her little girl. She leaned back in her seat.

"She's fine as far as I know; I haven't seen her since Friday"

Emma walked back over to the kettle which was steaming and poured their cups full of hot water. From the back room Jake let out an excited scream.

"She's grown a lot since you last saw her" Jean commented pulling out a photo from her handbag of Rachel she took a few weeks ago. Emma placed the two cups on the table and pulled up a chair next to her. Jean handed her the photo and Emma gasped happily.

"Oh Jean she's beautiful!" Emma exclaimed, her eyes widening. Jean studied her cousin's face. She was a beautiful woman with big, blue eyes and thick brown hair neatly chopped just above her shoulder. Her visits here were the only good thing that came from Scott's business trips to London.

"A chip of the old' shoulder" she laughed. She was right; Rachel had her mother's fiery locks and her long legs. Jean smiled fondly at the thought of her daughter.

"Yeah she is"

Jean looked around the bright room. Photographs hung from the walls of various events. Jean's eye fell on a small photo resting on the window sill above the kitchen sink. It was of her and Scott on their wedding day. It was a beautiful shot of the two of them as they burst through the church doors for the first time has husband and wife. Photography had always been one of Emma's hobbies and it paid off.

"So what brings you to sunny old England then?" Emma asked gulping down her tea. Jean looked down at the milky hot drink and smiled. It was only when she visited Emma that she was offered a cup of tea. She shrugged sipping the hot liquid.

"Scott has a few meetings and arrangements."

Emma nodded taking another gulp of tea.

"How is Scott?"

Jean thought for a bit. To be honest she didn't know. The two of them hadn't really spoken much unless it was an argument.

"He's ok I guess, I don't see much of him these days" she said sadly placing her mug back on the table. Emma smiled sympathetically at her cousin.

"He's working hard for you" she offered touching her arm.

"Is he?" Jean asked lowering her eyes to the laminated flooring. "Some times I'm not sure" her voice was low and Emma found herself straining to hear her. She could sense her cousin's sadness and took her slim hand in hers.

"Jeanie..." she said with a sigh. Jean looked up at her cousin with watery eyes. Emma's forehead creased. Jean had held herself together for the past few days, for some reason not wanting to show Scott her hurt. She hadn't wanted to make this visit to Emma a bad one but she couldn't help herself any more as the tears began to fall freely down her face. Emma pulled Jean to her; wrapping her arms around her back and hugging her tightly. Jean sobbed for a moment, clinging to Emma's shoulder as her tears streaked and stained her cheeks. Emma rubbed her back and kissed the side of her head before pulling away slightly to look Jean in the face, her hands gripped tightly to the tops of her arms.

"Now you listen here Jean Summers. Your husband loves you to death. I know because he told me so!" she declared. Despite herself Jean offered her a weak smile. She wiped the palms of her hands over her face in an attempt to dry her tears.

"It's just so hard, Em. I mean I couldn't live without him but he's making it so difficult. We are both so horrible and bitter to each other." Jean began her voice full of anguish. Jake, seeming to sense the tense atmosphere began to whimper from his playpen. Emma cast a protective glance in his direction, making sure he wasn't choking or anything. The tiny infant was lying on his back, his small legs kicking wildly in the air.

Jean ran her hands through her hair and sighed.

"You guys didn't seem to be having any trouble the last time you were here." Emma said turning her attention back to Jean. She looked tired, her bright green eyes looking slightly gray. Jean shrugged looking ahead into the large garden.

"The last time we was here Em was about 7 years ago" Jean muttered matter-of-factly. Emma shrugged only just realizing how long it had been since her cousin had visited this part of England. She had flown out to New York of course for their wedding and to see little Rachel when she was first born and again for Jean's 30th but even then it had been a good three years since she had seen her last.

"We had only been married about two years then"

"Do you remember when you were here last?" she asked. Jean nodded lifting her mug to her lips.

"We were with Taryn and what's-his-name" she said into her mug before taking another small sip. Emma stifled a laugh remembering how she had run to her front room window after hearing a familiar screech. It had rained really badly that afternoon and through the thick sheets of cold rain Emma could see her cousin and her husband dashing up her road, bags in hand. Excitedly she had rushing to her front door to greet them.

"What actually happened on that trip of yours?" she asked remembering Jean tell her that it had been cut short. Jean grinned.

"What's-his-name didn't like me. Well they both didn't like me actually. Their darling spoilt brat of a daughter blurted it out after a small day trip to a carnival. A suburban, American nobody I believe is what she said. I don't know why I wanted to go on the stupid trip really. It was obvious Taryn still had the hots for Scott and that husband of hers was just so weird. Anyway Scott went mad and started throwing our stuff out of the car, insulted What's-his-name and"

"What actually is his name?" Emma asked amused. Jean shrugged again.

------------------------------------------------------------

A silver people carrier sped through the country. It was noon and the sun hung high about them, its heat beating strongly down on them. From within the car, laughter echoed out of the open windows.

"'There's only one draw back' Stewart said" Taryn was still laughing as she explained to Scott and Jean the reason why they had come down to see them. "Draw back! Of course I absolutely flipped!" she giggled again twisting in her seat at the front to see the couple sitting behind.

"Naturally, the first thing we thought of landing in New York was getting in touch with you. Of course I never thought you newly weds would want to travel with us ancients" she joked. Jean raised her eye brows, a smile plastered on her face. She hadn't understood the joke but it had so long since she had seen her former friend that she was willing to give it a try. Taryn had moved out to San Francisco after graduation from Bayville and Jean hadn't seen her since.

"We don't care who we travel with" Scott replied with a smile. He was sitting close to Jean, his arm draped around her shoulders. Taryn laughed before turned to face forward.

"Hey tell me something" A little voice sounded from in the front seat. In between Taryn and her husband sat a 5 year old blonde little girl. Her hair was tied back neatly in a ribbon and her face was red from the head.

"Mummy, do snakes have nipples?" she asked. She was clutching a small bear to her chest as she knelt up on her knees on the front see to look at her mum. Taryn laughed.

"No they don't, Ruthy. Do they Stewart?" she asked looking beside her at her husband. Stewart was a tall, broad man with blonde hair and tanned skin. He looked at his wife and daughter before turning back to the road.

"No they don't" he confirmed. Ruth nodded her head before sliding back down out of view.

"Ruthy is hooked on nature" Taryn exclaimed. "It was so great you two were free to come with us, I just know they we will hit it off again." She smiled.

"I just know we are going to be terrific friends!" Steward exclaimed from the driver's seat. Jean looked at him. His blonde hair was combed over to one side and his light blue suit reminded Jean of something out of the 1960s.

"Of course, Jean, you know that Scott used to be my favorite guy" Taryn said casting her brown eyes at Jean who looked at her and Jean got the impression that she meant something else.

"Second favorite!" Scott blurted, feeling Jeans shoulders tense under his arm. Taryn laughed.

"Favorite, favorite" she said with a giggle. "That was before you came along Stewie" she said facing forward again.

"Of course, of course."

"Well why don't they?" Ruthy had sat up again, looking from one parent to the other.

"Why don't who what?" Stewart asked.

"Snakes have nipples!"

There was a silence in the car for a moment while Stewart though.

"Because they lay eggs" he said finally. Little Ruthy nodded before disappearing again. Suddenly the cars breaks squeaked as they came to a halt in the middle of the road. Jean gasped as a bag fell from the boot in between her and Scott, landing at their feet.

"Well, that's my hundred exactly" Stewart exclaimed looking down at the dash board to see how far he had driven. He pulled out a small brown book from his jacket pocket.

"Let me see, Scott its you to drive. So we change places and that's all there is to it."

Jean gripped Scott's arm tightly reluctant to let him switch places with Stewart. He offered her a smile as he opened the car door. He pressed his lips to the side of his head before sliding out off the car.

"I'm hungry!" Ruthy exclaimed to her mother. Scott had been driving for ten minutes and already he was beginning to resent it.

"I think it's great the way Stewart organizes everything." Jean complimented to Taryn giving her a smile.

"He's not an efficiency consultant for nothing are you sweet heart" Taryn said smiling proudly at her husband who smiled back.

"I'm hungry!" Ruthy moaned again, a little irritated that she was being ignored. "I want to eat something now!" she demanded.

"If you want to ruin your lunch Ruthy Bell you can" Taryn said reaching into her bag and pulling out a packet of cookies.

"We believe in leaving things to Ruthy's on free decision" Stewart explained to Jean. She nodded suddenly a lot less confused about why the child was so spoilt.

Ruthy chewed the cookie thoughtfully. Raising her arm, she pinched her mothers shoulder.

Taryn gasped, raising her hand over her stinging skin.

"Ruthy, that hurt Mummy!" she exclaimed, her voice slightly high pitched. "Stew; did you see what she did? She pinched me!"

Stewart did not look up from his brown book.

"Yes well she probably thinks you're excluding her Honey Bunch. She need reassuring" he voice sounded un interested.

"If she does it again I'm going to need hospitalization". Taryn moaned.

"Yes, well we're covered."

Jean laughed silently, a small feeling of pity rising inside her. She watched as Ruthy raised her arm towards her mother's neck. Taryn didn't say anything to stop her daughter from hurting her.

"Do you want me to tell you a story, Ruthy?" she blurted out with a smile. The small blonde girl looked at her. Taryn smiled.

"Thanks Jean" she said lifting Ruthy over the front seat and on to Jean's lap. Taryn sight a little relieved.

"Well, well, well quite like old times Mr Summers" she mumbled. Scott looked at her for a moment before turning back to the road.

Dinner with the Maxwell's had been less then entertaining. With Stewart talking about expenses of the trip and Ruthy refusing to eat and then once the plates had been clears yelling that she was hungry again. At the end of dinner Ruthy threw a strop and ripped the table cloth off of the restaurant table. Jean, who was still sitting in her seat suddenly, felt the cold drip of the red wine which had fallen onto her lap and smashed at her feet. With her yellow skirt stained with red wine, Jean felt a sudden new hatred for the child. She loved children usually but not this one. In the end Stewart had paid for the table cloth for Ruthy to take with her. He had cornered Jean by the car who was still trying to dry her skirt.

"Jean, I don't want you to feel badly about what happened just now" he said as he came to stand beside her. Jean smiled politely, looking around for Scott who was strolling out of the restaurant with Taryn.

"Oh it doesn't really matter" she assured through gritted teeth as she looked down at her skirt.

"I think it does matter Jean. You resent Ruthy"

Jean straightened, looking at him, his blue eyes piercing hers.

"Oh a little spilt wine" she joked.

"You misunderstand me; you resent her because she represents the child you want to have" he sounded as if he was stating a fact.

Jean glared at him, her eyes wide in disbelief at what Stewart had just said. How the hell would he know? She slid into the car and slammed the door shut. The leather seats were burning from the hot sun, but she didn't care. She looked on confused when Scott sat in the driver's seat in front of her and then she heard Stewart tell Scott he had 57 kilometers still to drive before their next change over. Jean sighed folding her arms over her chest. What kind of freak was this man? Who organized driving? She wanted to sit next to her husband but Taryn and Ruthy had already climbed in next to him. Stewart sat next to Jean and she shuffled closer to the door. Leaning forward in her seat she kissed Scott on the side of his head to calm herself before sitting back. Scott looked over his shoulder at her and smiled.

The people carrier was parked at the side of the road. It was another day and the Maxwell's, Scott and Jean were getting ready to move on with their trip. They had stopped beside a large field for a picnic. Scott watched amused as Stewart started stretching and squatting by the car. He was leant up against the side of the driver's door beside Jean. Her head was resting on his shoulder, her arms folded over her chest.

"We've still got three weeks to go so you might as well make the best of it" he whispered to her, kissing the top of her head. Jean lifted her head and looked at him.

"Believe it or not I am making the best of it." She said dryly.

Stewart walked passed them to Taryn and Ruthy who were sitting on the grass at the edge of the road.

"Alright, when we're ready, it's Jean in the hot seat and Taryn and Ruthy as co-drivers. Scott looked at his wife and she made a face. She laughed before brushing her lips over his. From behind the car she could hear Ruthy moan.

"Mummy, I don't want Jean to look at me"

Scott turned to look at the little girl, a frown creeping across his brow. Taryn reassured her little girl before standing up.

"Jean, this may sound crazy to you. I know that you love Ruthy but she doesn't seem to realize it, I don't think you are getting through to her." She paused to laugh. "She's gotten the idea that you are hostile to her. Can I make a suggestion?"

Jean turned to face her, resting her hands on the bonnet of the car, her hair flying in the wind. She nodded.

"Why don't you woe her a little bit?" Taryn said the question more like an instruction.

"Woe her?" Jean repeated thinking it funny that Taryn even knew what that meant. Taryn nodded before turning back to Ruthy and leading her into the car. Jean turned to Scott who was smiling in disbelief. She hit him playfully on the shoulder before climbing into the driver's seat.

The radio interrupted the tense silence that filed the car. Taryn began reading an advertisement for a hotel which they were planning on staying in that night.

"I don't want to go to a hotel!" Ruthy moaned. Taryn looked down at her daughter and smiled.

"Our little home for the night baby, of course you do"

"I don't, I don't!" she wined. She looked around and eyed the key in the ignition. Reaching forward, she ripped the key out and held it in the air. Jean gasped, automatically steering the car as close to the edge of the road as it rolled to a stop. They five of them sat in silence. Stewart leant forward in his seat.

"Ruthy, may I have the keys back now please?" he asked.

"No!" she yelled sulkily.

"Alright then we will just have to sit here all night." He said with a sigh. "Is that what you want?" he asked his daughter hoping that it would change her mind.

"Yes!"

Jean sighed, resting her elbow on the window sill, the side of her face supported with her hand. They sat in silence for several moments. From the view mirror Jean could see Scott snickering behind her. She knew he was laughing at Ruthy but she couldn't help but feel more and more agitated.

"Ruthy, give me that key!" Stewart yelled in a tone loud enough to make them all jump. He reached forward to grab the car keys, but Ruthy threw them out of the open window. They all fell silent listening to the jingle of the keys as they fell some where in the field beside them.

The day passed by quickly and they had still not found the key. Before they knew it, darkness was around them. Taryn had switched on the car head lights trying to make it easier to see.

"Don't you have a spare?" Scott asked for the second time. Stewart who was a few meters away, rustled through the tall grass. He let out a frustrated moan as he shone a torch through the dry grass.

"If I used the spare, we don't have a spare!" he answered. Ruthy was sitting in the car, her legs dangling out of the door.

"Mummy I'm tired" she said with a yawn.

Jean looked up from where she was crouching and turned to Scott.

"You still want a child?" his voice as a whisper.

"I still want a child" she confirmed picking at a few strands of grass. "I just don't want that child"

"We agreed before we were married that we weren't going to have any children." Scott mumbled reaching forward and pulling a strand of dead grass out of Jean's hair.

"And before we were married we didn't" she said pursing her lips, her eyes meeting his. He smiled. She turned back to the car to see Stewart standing next to his daughter, obviously trying to see if she knew where the key was. Looking back to Scott she kissed him quickly before standing up.

"Where are you going?" he asked watching her.

"I'm going to try something" she said slyly. As she came closer she could hear Ruthy refuse to tell her father where the key had landed. She leant herself against the open car door and Ruthy looked up at her.

"Tell your Daddy at once!" she yelled. Ruthy jumped immediately pointing to where the key was. Taryn leant down and grabbed it, brushing off the dead grass. She looked at Jean who was smiling proudly to herself.

"I wooed her" she said simply, almost mocking. Scott came up behind her and laughed his breath hot on her ear. Jean shivered pleasantly.

The hotel rooms were standard, with a double bed and a shower. It was clean with a balcony looking out over the country. Jean stood resting against the railings, her body covered in a towel, her skin still wet from her shower. She listened quietly to the heavy silence and the wind as it blew mildly through the fields around them. Scott's arms were around her suddenly, his wet skin cold against hers. She leaned back against him and sighed. His kissed her neck and rested his chin on her shoulder. In the distance they could see the small glow of New York City. The five of them would be flying to England in the morning and the thought o a seven hour plane journey with Ruthy was more then Jean was happy to think about.

"Do you miss every one?" he asked, giving her body a small squeeze.

"Of course I do, but I love it just the two of us" she said twisting in his arms. She looked at him, his wet hair dripping onto his bare shoulders. Standing on tip-toe, she kissed him on the mouth. Scott obliged the kiss, his hands running over the towel which was restricting him. Jean kissed him hungrily, her body suddenly alive with excitement. The couple staggered back through the balcony and into the hotel room. Scott let out a surprised mumbled into Jean's mouth as the side of the bed hit the back of his legs. They fell ungracefully onto the sheets, laughing and grunting.

The next day had been a long one, check out was slow and the organization of Stewart Maxwell-Manchester was tiring. The journey back on the road was silent. Jean and Scot sat together in the back, Scott's head resting lazily on Jean's shoulder. The front windows had been wound all the way down, the warm air blasting in as the car sped down the road.

"Hey look, a carnival" Stewart declared from the driver's seat. Jean twitched excitedly, turning to look out of the window. She loved carnivals, the rides, the games, and the atmosphere. Every one was always so excited and hyper it was hard to feel bad.

"Let's stop!" she yelled over the wind.

"I don't want Ruthy to be late for her lunch today"

Jean frowned in annoyance at Taryn's disapproval and the way she let that spoilt brat control her. From the front she could hear Stewart quietly agree and felt the pressure on the accelerator as he put his foot down again. Scott felt Jean's disappointment as her shoulder slouch underneath his head.

"There will be food there" he let out, giving his wife's hand a light squeeze. Jean looked down at her husband to see him smile at her. She smiled back.

It didn't take a lot of convincing for Stewart to finally rear the people carrier into the carnival car park. The pit stop was quick, after Stewart had checked the schedule it turned out they only had half an hour before they had to be back on the road. It was still enough time for a ride of the pharos wheel and a few games. The carnival had been set up on a huge stretch of dirt land, the space now crammed with tents and stands and rides. The time had passed too quickly and, after stopping for ice cream, Jean and Scott found themselves stuffed into the back seat of the car along with a large teddy bear and a stuffed duck.

"I've got to hand it to you Jean, that stop was worth while"

Jean smiled at Stewart, this being the first time he had actually said anything to her that hadn't been well though out.

"I thought you didn't like Jean, Daddy" Ruthy said matter-of-factly. The car filled with an immediate silence.

"Oh Ruthy" Taryn laughed awkwardly.

"Of course I like Jean" Stewart corrected, he smiled embarrassed, glancing in the rear view mirror to see if Jean had heard.

"Then why did Mummy say she was and American suburban nobody?"

Jean bit her lower lip. Not that she had thought any more of the Maxwell-Manchester's but what they didn't know couldn't hurt them. She could feel Scott's anger flare up through their link as he sat up.

"A what?" he asked

Taryn looked over her shoulder at him, her cheeks slightly pink.

"I didn't say that, kids!" she joked. Ruthy climbed to her knees, her small hands clutching the top of the seat to balance her.

"Yes you did Mummy, you said she was a nobody and that you never liked her and Daddy said she was a flirt and"

"Alright, Ruthy!" Taryn yelled putting a hand in front of the child's mouth. Another silence fell between them, the air thick with tension.

"Stop the car Stewart" Scott demanded in a tone that the other man dare not argue with. Stewart stopped the car on the side of the road and Scott was out of the door, ripping his and Jean's bags off the top of the car. Stewart climbed out after him.

"Scott, please don't be too hasty" he begged as he watched the younger man wrenching a suit case from the neat pile. "Those things took a lot of arranging!" he moaned.

"I'm sorry Stewart but I refuse to continue on with this trip!"

From inside the car, Jean listened as Scott yelled at Stewart. Taryn sat forward, her eyes averted to the floor. The three sat in an awkward silence, Jean found herself smiling at Scott as he defended her honor outside the car. They had stopped in Biggin Hill outside of London. She had gathered that they would be walking from here on.

"Come one Jean" she heard Scott call her from outside. All their bags were stacked on the side walk now. She cast another look at Taryn who met her eye. She opened her mouth as if to say something but decided against it.

"You haven't stopped to ask Jean how she feels" Stewart accused. Scott eyed him dangerously.

"I can see how Jean feels!" he yelled. Not to mention that they had a link that allowed the two to share feelings and thoughts at all times.

"Come one Baby" he said, bending forward to take his wife's hand as she slid out of the car.

"Well that is just old fashioned!" Stewart exclaimed. Jean's eyes widened and she snorted a laugh at the thought of Stewart accusing some on else to be old fashioned.

"Calling her Baby proves that you are doing all her thinking and deciding for her. I'm telling you Scott, you are denying Jean the right to be her own paradoxical self."

Scott raised an eyebrow not quite understanding what that meant. He could see Jean's amusement as she turned her back on the two so she wouldn't be seen laughing.

"Stewart, you're in the 21st century!" Scott yelled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: ok loooooooooooong chapter! Let me know what you think and again I'm sorry for the delay!


	4. Chapter 4

**Two for the Road**

**A/N: There once was a woman who submitted another chapter and she ask for some reviews...  
Let me know who you think - i'd be grateful for some feedback! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4:**

She looked down at the dark sea, its waves lapping and foaming against the side of thegrand Ilonaboat. Looking up in front of them, she sighed, the boat trip from England to France was sort, only a few hours. To Jean, standing alone on the large boat for a few hours felt like a life time. She had been reluctant to leave Emma's, knowing that they would be heading straight to Folkston for a ferry to Paris. Dusk was sweeping over the horizon in a stretch of oranges and purples. Jean leant against the white railing, the cool breeze pushing her hair back off her face. Again she found herself alone. With Scott in yet another meeting with Maurice she had nothing else to do but wonder aimlessly around the large boat. Most of the travelers had retired to the dining hall for dinner, but she wasn't hungry. As she stared out over the endless sea, she thought about Rachel. Her poor little girl had sounded so upset when she heard her parents would be staying away for an extra few days. Jean hated being away from her baby. She had thought about flying to see her when she and Scott were in Mexico but the distance now would be too far. A small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. She looked around the deck almost guilty as she removed her high heels and pushed them neatly to the side. Shrugging off her jacket she folded it and placed it over her shoes before pulling herself up on the railings. Her heart was thumping wildly against her ribs and a surge of excitement that she hadn't felt in a long time pumped through her veins. With one last glance across the decks she leapt off the railings and down into the air.

From the front of the boat, a crew member clutched the wall, his knuckles white with shock. His wide eyes danced towards the lit cabin where Scott Summers meeting was in progress. How could he tell him that this wife had just committed suicide? For a moment he couldn't move, his eyes fixed on the spot where Jean had been standing before she had thrown herself over. He blinked furiously, his heart springing into his throat.

"Woman over board!" he screamed suddenly dashing over to where Jean had been standing. He looked down at the water. Darkness had taken over the cloudless sky and the deep sea water appeared almost black now. He searched the waters surface frantically for any sign of Scott's beautiful wife but he could see nothing.

"What's the matter man?"

The crew member looked up to see his Capitan standing before him, his brow creased with worry.

"Mrs. Summers" he began breathlessly "has thrown herself over board!"

The Capitan's expression changed, his graying bushy eyebrows rising in disbelief. The crew member, as if reading his expression nodded his head. The Capitan marched over to stand next to his crew member and matched his stare down at the water.

"Are you sure you know what you're saying!" his face was white with fear, his hands gripping tightly onto his crew members shoulders.

"Aye captain, she took her shows and jacket off" he said and pointed to the neatly folded jacket and black stilettos.

Miles behind the boat, Jean rushed through the air, her arms outstretched feeling the wind in-between her fingers. The breeze blew loudly in her ears and through her hair. She did not hear the alarm sound or the ancker drop as the boat came to an emergency stop.

As the ancker plunged to the sea bed and scrap against the sand and rocks, the boat shook violently. From inside a small cabin, a table which sat 6 men slid from one side to the other. Scott Summers glanced nervously around the group of men he was sitting with. Blue prints and pieces of paper which had been resting on the tables' smooth surface slid off onto the floor. All men were gripping the bottoms of their seats to stop themselves from falling off. The single light bulb which hung in the centre of the ceiling swung wildly from its wire, its light dancing across the walls. The 6 men sat in silence for a moment after the boat had taken back to the gently rocking of the sea all glancing at each other.

"Good god, what happened?" one mans voice broke the silence. Scott blinked, his eyes turning to the cabin door window where figures of men could be seen running back and forther across the deck. Wordlessly he stood and made his way to the door. He swung it open and stood for a moment watching the chaos. Outside was dark; the deck was badly lit by a small group of outside lights. There were crew members hanging over the railings, running from side to side, grabbing ropes, life jackets and torches.

"What's going on?" Scott asked to a passing crew member. The young boy glanced at the older man; Scott's hand was gently resting on his arm. The boy swallowed nervously, he himself wasn't quite sure what had happened but he knew it was something to do with this man's wife.

"I'm not sure Sir" he began apologetically. Scott patted his back before walking towards the edge of the boat where crew members where leaning over the edge as far as they dared, shining torches down onto the water.

"What's happened here" Scott asked. The crew members looked at him, one of them jumped, straightening immediately.  
"A Terrible accident Sir!" the crew member exclaimed, his voice thick with fear. Scott looked around, a wave of anxiety washing over him.

"Any sign of her, Johnson!" The captain's distant voice could be heard from the other side of the deck. Scott straightened and turned towards the Captain who was making his way towards them. His gray eyes were full of fear and sympathy and it frightened Scott more then he was willing to admit. The two men stood silent for a moment, the Captain's arms gripped tightly around a black bundle.

"I'm sorry Mr. Summers, but you wife"

"What about her!" Scott cut him off, his heart now banging painfully against his ribs. The Captain pursed his lips, his bushy, white most ash hiding his top lip from view. Wordlessly he handed Scott the bundle. Scott stared down at it. It was Jean's jacket and shoes. He looked up at the Captain who was now looking at the floor.

"Where is she?" Scott asked his voice this with anxiety. The Captain looked up, his heavy eyes glancing quickly toward the see then back again.

"We think she has thrown herself over" his voice as a husky whisper. For a moment Scott hadn't heard him. His pulse thumped loudly in his ears and a lump had formed in his throat.

What!" Scott yelled in disbelief. The Captain shifted uncomfortably on his feet. He stared at the younger man, unsure of what to expect. Scott stood still for a moment, his thoughts far away. He searched for Jean through their link and found a faint sign of her at the back of his mind. She had blocked him off. It was something not so unusual for them now; with Scott always in business meetings, Jean had to block their link so she didn't distract him. He cursed silently, the worry building up inside him. He wasn't sure why their link was so weak, whether it was because she was blocking him or if she was in trouble.

"We are doing everything we can to find her, obviously at this time of night, our rescores are limited".  
Scott stared at him and then down at his wife's shoes and jacket. Why would she have left them? Scott swallowed, a wave of anger washing over him. How could she have been so careless? With a boat filled with crew members, how could she think no one would see her jump? Despite this he couldn't prevent the worry from showing in his face.

He gave the Captain a nod before walking past him.

The crew members seemed to fall silent as he walked passed them, Jean's belongings becoming heavier and heavier in his arms as he gripped them tighter. He cursed at himself for not paying much attention to her. He stopped, the door leading down into the boat already open. He stared blankly down the stairs and then out onto the dark sea. The breeze was cold and light, whistling against the waters waves. Scott swallowed again, trying desperately to get rid of the lump which had formed in his throat. For the first time in a long time he just wanted to hold his wife.

Jean fell back lazily against the rough sand of a small beach. She didn't know where she was but she didn't care. The weak sea waved lapped up over her feet, causing them to sink deeper into the sand. She looked up at the clear starry sky, naming all of the astrology symbols she could remember. The small island was dark and closed off by thick woodland behind her. She had done a scan before she has landed and found that the small plot of land was deserted. She listed her arm over her face and looked at her watch. Scott's meeting should be finishing within the next ten minutes but knowing that darling husband of hers he would probably get roped into staying an extra half hour. She listened to the water breaking as it hit the shaw, the cool salty liquid washing over her feet and ankles. She gasped when a wave pushed up further then the rest and soaked her skirt and the backs of her legs. She sat up and shivered looking down at the material of her skirt now dripping wet. With a grunt of frustration, she stood up and brushed herself down, the sand sticking to her wet skin. Deciding that this was enough freedom for one night she pushed herself back off the ground.

The fly back was shorter then Jean had expected, the large Ilona coming into view sooner then she would have thought. She hadn't noticed that the boat wasn't moving until she was hovering above it. The chaotic sound of the crew members running around and shouting at each other sent a nervous shiver down her spine. She scanned the boat for Scott and found him in their cabin. She lowered her mental blocks on their link and a flood of emotions and thoughts hit her unexpectedly. She wavered in the air for a moment trying to compose herself. There were tears in her eyes. She thought for a moment. The crew members thought she had drowned, which would explain the blow up life boats and all the havoc. Slowly she lowered herself down towards the sea cautious not to be seen by any of the crew members. She moved herself to the bottom, left side of the boat. The wind was stronger and colder there, the wanes broke against the side of the boat, spraying cold foam over her bare feet. Jean swallowed. She could see the faint glow of the cabin light a few feet below the surface. The sound of men running across the deck caused her to hold her breath and press herself against the side of the boat. She had goose bumps and her vibrant hair flew wildly around her. Counting herself in, she forced herself below the waters surface and down towards the cabin window. The sea was bitterly cold and she half regretted it, thinking her brilliant plan was not so brilliant. The thick salty water enveloped her completely. Her heart beat wildly in her chest and she fought the earge to gasp at the sudden change of temperature. She swam towards the light. It was shining from a small circular window. She looked in, using her telekinesis to create small air bubbles in front of her eyes. The cabin was quite small, filled with a double bed, a grand oak wardrobe, a dressing table and a television. Clutter covered the floor and Jean could see her jacket ad shoes folded on top of the bed sheets. She couldn't see Scott.

Scott she called mentally as loud as she could.  
Scott was in the cabin. His upper body appears from behind the bed. He saw her and gasped.  
"Jean!" he yelled in surprise as he stammered to his feet and rushed over to the window.  
Where have you been? his voice was unintentionally harsh.  
Sorry I was bored? she snapped automatically.  
I'm so please to see you  
Yes but obviously I cant hold me breath for long so you can go back on deck, jump in and save me and we can just pretend that way yes?  
Alright ok so i'll just jump in  
Yeah Sherlock! Jean was getting irritated, she glanced up and the surface feeling her breath running out.  
Scott, I gotta go breath she said quickly before she began kicking her legs. Scott nodded and ran toward the door to make his way up on deck.

His heart was racing as he took the stairs two at a time, jumped on deck and ran towards the edge of the boat. He paused looking down at the calm water. He frowned. He thought for a moment working out which side their cabin window was on. He was sure he was on the right side but there was no sign of Jean any where. He dashed to the other side and looked over the railings but Jean wasn't there either. Running back he searched frantically hoping Jean was just dragging it out for dramatic effect.

From underneath the surface Jean kicked her legs frantically. Her skirt was caught on the side of the boat, holding her where she was. In a blind panic she tugged on her skirt desperately trying to free herself. She could hear millions of tinny bubbles popping in her ears as she moved about through the water. She could breath, she could see.

Scott's knuckles where white on the railings as he searched the water for a sign of his wife. His eyes widened at the sight of bubbles rising above the surface.

Scott…..  
"Jean!" he yelled, her voice week in his mind. Ripping off his jacket, Scott dived off the edge of the boat, the crew slowly crowding around where he had been standing. Under the water was almost pitch dark, Scott vision restricted even more by the red tint of his visor. He could see Jean's long hair floating, surrounding her still body and behind her, the light from their cabin. He swam to her and wrapped an arm around her slim waist. He panicked when he discovered that she was stuck. He released her and swam down to where her skirt was attached. A small shard of metal was poking out of the side of the boat and had caught the tweed material of Jean's skirt. Clutching it tightly Scott ripped her free, leaving a few strands of material on the metal. Immediately Jean began to sink slowly, the knot in her skirt now gone. Scott pushed himself off the boat and caught his wife as he began to swim to the top. Jean's hair washed in front of his face and her weight became heavier as he reached the surface. An orange life boat was ready and waiting for them. Scott was greeted with touches and shouts of the crew.

"Give her here Son" One of the crew members reached out for Jean who was lying limp in the water. Scott tiredly gripped the edge of the rubber boat and heaved his wife up as much as his muscles would allow him. The crew member pulled her into the boat, there was a woman waiting with a thick blanket. Scott watched as they lay Jean back in the boat, the woman lowering her ear to his wife's nose.

"Come on Son"

Scott looked toward the crew member, his kind, blue eyes resting on his face. Scott grabbed his hand and allowed himself to be pulled out of the water. Another blanket was found and wrapped around his shoulders. He shivered, watching blindly as Jean was fussed over and revived. She coughed and spluttered water, he chest moving up and down rapidly which each sharp breath. He moved to sit beside her and looked down at her face. Her wet hair was stuck to her cheeks and her lips were blue. She looked up at him and smiled weekly, a small sigh of a laugh escaping her lips. Scott pulled her up into his arms, wrapping them around her back. He held her close and kissed her wet hair. Jean clung onto his white shirt which had gone slightly see through, her tears could not be noticed as they ran down her already wet face. Scott pulled her away from him to look at her. Jean's green eyes bore into his, her teeth chattering. He pushed her hair away from her face and for a moment held her face between his hands. He kissed her quickly on the side of the mouth before bringing her into a hug again.

A/N: Another chapter up – please let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: Woo new chapter now ready. Thanks to all who have reviewed, I really appreciate it. All your comments are noted and taken into account. It's always nice to know that people are enjoying my fic. Please keep them coming! Enjoy!_**

**Two for the Road**

****

**Chapter 5:**

Scott raised his dirty hand to his forehead, shielding his eyes from the sun light. From above he could see the back of Jean's grass stained jeans as she heaved herself up one of the many trees in the Xavier's Mansion garden. Scott swallowed nervously casting a cautious glance toward the windows of the mansion and then back to Jean.

"Jean, are you sure about this?" Scott's voice squeaked. At 14 years old his voice had started to break causing him the most embarrassment he had ever felt.

Jean giggled as she hoisted herself up into a branch and swung her legs over. She sat straddling it, looking down at her companion. Scott poked his tongue out at the red head knowing what she was laughing at and cleared his throat in a vein attempt to steady his voice.

"I already explained to you" she puffed as she shuffled up the branch. From underneath her, Scott followed.

"I have thought this through, it almost worked last time"

"Yes but last time you sprained your wrist!" Scott exclaimed. He clenched his teeth together at the sight to Jean wobble and swallowed hard.

"Yes but that plan wasn't full proof!"

"And this is?"

Jean laughed at the sound of Scott's voice change pitch as it suddenly became abnormally high.  
"Shut up!" he snapped folding his arms over his chest.

"Ok im sorry!" she said pursing her lips together as she shuffled further up the branch. "I didn't have enough height last time but this should be perfect" she mumbled to herself as she reached up above her and gripped the thin branch hanging a foot over her head. She gripped it and slowly stood up. Scott backed up slightly so he could see her better.

"Jean im really not sure about this!" he swallowed again as a wave of worry washed over him. Jean ignored him, her moss gaze fixed on the perfectly cut grass.

"I can do it Scott"

"No you can't! Not yet, Logan said"

" Logan doesn't know anything" Jean snapped annoyed at the memory of her attempt to try and fly in her last session with Logan . He had told her she wasn't strong enough to levitate herself yet. She would prove him wrong.

"Don't you want to try it some where closer to the ground?"

"Nope, it didn't work last time, I need height"

Scott mentally kicked himself for allowing her to climb the biggest tree in the garden, why not the wall or a bush?

"Ok, ready?" she asked finally satisfied with her standing position.

"No"

"Scott!" Jean hissed tucking a stay red hair behind her ear. Her long vibrant locks were tightly pulled back into a pony tail, a few strands now coming lose from the events of the day.

Scott huffed and checked the mansion again. He really wished he was some where else. Attempting to catch Jean while she made a suicide jump from a tree wasn't his favorite way to spend a Saturday afternoon. He moved closer, showing his defeat. This was going to hurt him one way or another.

"Ok, ready?" her voice was quite, a small bag of nerves beginning to open in the pit of her stomach. Confident with her balance on the branch, she released the branch over head. Wiping her palms on her pink t-shirt she assessed the jump one more time.

Scott stood still watching her holding his breath. Was she drawing this out for dramatic effect? A small crack caused his ears to twitch. His ruby coated gaze followed the noise to the tree trunk and the base of the branch. That was a very old tree Scott realized.

"Jean" Scott began

"One second" she said gathering her concentration.

"Uh… the" Another crack caused them both to gasp and suddenly the branch was gone from under Jean's trainers. She let out a surprised yell as she began to fall.

"Fly Jean!" Scott shouted to her. His watched horrified, his jaw open as both Jean and the large branch came crashing down.

Scott's eye brows raised as Jean began to slow down in the air. The branch it the grass hard and loudly, small twigs and bits of bark flying about. Scott ran towards Jean who was almost hovering in the air. He let out a surprised laugh as he stopped underneath her. Her eyes were clenched shut, her face red.

"Check you out!" he exclaimed. Jean opened her eyes and stared at her friend who was standing directly underneath her.

"Ororo is going to kill you" he said coolly hinting towards the detached branch and the messy lawn.

"Ops" she breathed. The amount of energy it took to hover was amazing and more then Jean anticipated. Scott looked up at her, his brow suddenly creased.

"You ok?" he asked. Jean didn't respond. She tried to hold onto the energy to keep her off the ground but couldn't. Instead she lost it and fell down hard into of Scott.

The two lay in a heap on the grass for a while. Jean sat up, her head in her hands. She could feel a large head ache coming on.

"Ouch" she said quietly. Looking through her fingers she gazed at Scott who was red faced and staring at his leg.

"Ew!" she yelled in surprised at the sight of Scott's leg. There was an abnormal bump poking up from underneath his Jeans.

"What's that?" she asked the head ach forgotten about.

"My leg!" Scott cried "I think it's broken!"

Jean swallowed, crawling up to him. "Come on" she whispered standing up. She helped Scott stand, his winces and wines upsetting her. She held back her tears of shock and fear as Scott hoped beside her, his arm draped around her shoulder.

"Im sorry!" she said quietly.

"Full proof huh?" Scott shot at her. Jean didn't respond, her eyes glued to Scott's leg which he had stuck out in front of him as he hopped along with her. He clutched the material of Jeans T-shirt as they made their way towards the mansion, his eyes stinging with tears. He bit his lower lip and looked up in front of him at the blurred sight of the mansion. He didn't want to sound like a bigger girl then he already did by crying.

"Oh Scott im so sorry" Jean whispered miserably as they neared the back doors.

"Hey, at least you flew, don't worry about it. Mr. McCoy will have me all fixed up in no time"

Scott blinked. The room was dark and silent, a small breeze blowing the light netted curtains open. It had just gone 4 am and the sky was glowing a soft pink. He moved his hand from the small scar on his shin, the memory of when he once broke it slowly fading into the back of his mind. With a sigh he cast a look beside him where his wife lay sleeping. The alarm clock would go off in half an hour and then it would be time for them to start getting ready for their fight back to New York . Maurice had suggested a few days back at home due to Jean's unexpected suicide attempt to try and relax. He had post pone the project for a week. Restlessly Scott lent back against the head board of the large double bed. Rachel would be so pleased to see them. They had decided not to tell her they were coming back early as a surprise. From beside him, Jean shuffled in her sleep, letting out a small cough before she fell still again. Scott lent on his elbow to one side and peered over her bare shoulder, glancing down at her peaceful face. Her clear, pale skin looked almost blue against the early morning glow, her long red hair now dry curled and kinked across her pillow. He reached forward and traced an invisible line down her cheek. She didn't stir. He couldn't remember the last time he had really looked at her and admired her beauty.

Thinking about the other night, Scott knew that Jean could have easily been able to free herself from under the water, but for some reason he didn't. It frightened him to wonder why she hadn't and almost drowned. The fear that had taken over him when he thought he had lost her was so overpowering and it reminded him of just how much he loved her. Maybe that was her plan all along? It wouldn't surprise him, Jean was sneaky like that. Jean let out a sigh as she flipped onto her back, her head lulling to one side. Scott stared at her for a moment, his hand resting lightly on her forehead. Placing a small kiss above her eye brow, Scott slid off the mattress and staggered into the attached shower room.

Dusk had long since fallen back in New York. The Xavier mansion was quilted in a thick blanket of darkness. Most students had retired back to their bed rooms, leaving the ground floor in darkness. The glow of the wide screen television filled the teen room with dancing coloured light. Two students remained out of bed.

Rachel Ann Summers lay on her stomach in the middle of the lounge floor. Resting her chin in her hands, she held herself up on her elbows. Her blue eyes stared at the television and she huffed out a sigh with boredom, her eyelids closing heavily. Shaking her head, she forced her heavy eye lids open and focused again on the TV.

"Hey Rach, why don't you go to bed?"

Rachel turned sleepily to Kitty who was lying across the sofa, her legs dangling lazily over the sides. She shook her head and rolled onto her back, stretching, her pink night shirt rising up over her belly button. The young girl relaxed and sagged back on the red carpet.

"I want to be here when Mommy and Dad come home"

Kitty frowned confused. She opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by a yawn. At almost 30 years old, the brunette had not changed much. Her waist was still tiny and her body frame neatly slim. Her thick brown hair was neatly chopped, resting just above her shoulders. Covering her mouth with her hand she looked up at the clock.

"But they aren't due back until next week hon. It's nearly 11". She said soberly. She remembered the days when 11 o'clock at night was still early. Now, she was grateful to be in bed before nine.

Rachel shook her head and rolled back onto her stomach, kicking her bare feet in the air. Resting her head in her hands, she stared back up at the TV. She didnt know why but something was telling her to stay awake tonight. She could feel her Mom and Dad getting closer.

The mansion's drive way seemed longer then Jean remembered. She lent forward in her seat as Scott sped the Audi to a half outside the grand front doors. She wriggled excitedly, fumbling about for the door handle, jumping out onto the gravel. She almost stumbled on the gravel as her high heals sunk into the tiny stones. She shrieked excitedly as she dashed passed the front of the car and up the stairs to the front doors.

Scott rushed out after his wife; barely looking back to make sure he had locked the car. He came up behind her, looking over her shoulder. He watched her fumble hurriedly with her keys.

"Jean it's late!" Scott whispered, clenching his teeth as the volume of the keys and Jean's cursing at her failure to find the front door key. She let out a frustrated yell when she dropped the keys; jumping slightly as if afraid they were going to land on her feet.

"Scott!" She moaned throwing herself against the wall. Scott chuckled, shaking his head as he knelt down and picked up the keys. Jean watched him anxiously as, with ease he found the front door key and opened the large glass doors. She frowned for a moment watching him laugh at the ease of the simple task and stood to one side to allow her in first. Jean knew he was drawing out her foolishness in it all rather then being polite. With an eye brow raised she glided passed him into the foyer. The mansion was in darkness, the glow of the moon light out side shining in through the windows, casting a blue glow in the large room.

Jean excitedly headed for the stairs, jumping the first two but then paused suddenly.

"What's the mater?" Scott's whisper sounded from behind her as he shut the doors. They could unpack tomorrow. Jean looked left down the corridor into the teen room where the glow of the television caught her eye. She could hear the theme song of Sponge Bob Square Pants and it dawned on her that Rachel loved that show. Slowly she had her way back down the stairs and down the corridor. Scott followed silently behind her.

Little Rachel Summers was lying in front of the television, fast asleep. Glancing up at the clock, Jean slowly walked into the room; the sound of her heals padded by the deep red carpet. Her heart warmed at the sight of her daughter. Their little six year old lay slightly on her side, her head cushioned by her arm. Jean smiled fondly, straightening out her pencil skirt; she crouched down to the floor. She reached out a hand and brushed away her daughter red hair from her face. Scott walked around the other side of their daughter before bending down and lifting her into his arms. Jean straightened and walked over to the large television, switching it off.

"Way passed her bed time" Scott whispered over the top of his sleeping baby's head. Jean smiled again making her way to her husband's side.

"She was waiting up"

Scott looked at his wife, who was leaning on his shoulder, stairing at their daughter. He kissed Jean affectinatley on the side of the head before casting his gaze back down to Rachel.

"Lets not wake her up. She has school tomorrow, it will be a nice surprise for her in the morning".

Scott nodded as he began to make his way towards the stairs. Apart of him wanted to wake her up. He had missed the light and life he saw in her eyes and he missed the sound of her voice and laughter. He would have to wait until the morning to hear it. He could tell, by how closley Jean was following, that she wanted to hear it too.

"This is a message for Mr. Summers – its Maurice. I am sorry to cut your break short but I have just been informed that this project now only has 2 months to be completed. We need you back on sight by Thursday the latest or else the company say they shall go with some one else. You can reach me on my mobile. Thanks again"

Jean sat legs crossed at the kitchen table. She listened as the answer phone beeped, biting her thumb nail.

"Message left at 8:20 AM . You have no new messages"

She sighed miserably, putting her head into her hands. She slouched across the table, pressing her forehead against the table's cold, wooden surface. This could not be happening. They hadn't even been home for two days and they were already calling him away. Annoyed, she banged her head against the table.

"What did the table ever do to you?"

Jean shot up at the joke, automatically pulling her red dressing gown tighter around herself. She was so used to being surprised by random maids from hotel rooms that she was almost surprised to see Rogue trudging across the marbles floor and into the fridge. Jean let out a sigh pushing her un brushed hair behind her ears. She watched as Rogue made herself up a bowl of cereal.

"Morning Rogue"

"Hiya Strange!" Jean was surprised by Rogue's upbeat tone at quarter to nine in the morning. Still, she couldn't help but smile at her old friend.

"You're up beat this morning" She mumbled resting her elbow on the table. Rogue shrugged?

"Coffee?" she asked. Jean's eyes widened at the offer.

"Yes please!"

"Say, what's wrong?" Rogue could sense her friend's unease. She flipped on the coffee machine before taking a seat at the table.

"Where's Scott?"

"Still asleep" Jean relied, her lips stretched by the weight of her face resting on her hand. Rogue followed Jean's gaze to the telephone.

"It has a message" Rogue announced matter of factly, her mouth full of cereal. Jean nodded slightly not bothering to sit up.

"Are ya goin' to listen to it?" she asked, her voice muffled by her mouthful. She lifted the bowl up under her chin to catch the milk which spilt out of her mouth as she spoke.

"Nope" Jean said loudly, listing her head from her hand as if suddenly being revived. "I've already listened to it; it's a message for Scott."

Rogue stared at her, chewing silently. She shrugged when Jean didn't continue.

"Its Maurice – he wants Scott back to work again". Jean slumped over the table again. From behind them, the coffee machine popped. Rogue ignored it.

"It's too soon; things are just starting to pick up again. I don't want him to go"

"Ah Jeannie" Rogue swallowed quickly. Putting the bowl down, she placed her arms around her friend's shoulders.

"I just want a few more days"

"Delete it!"

Jean paused for a moment before sitting up. She met her friends grey eyes and bit her lower lip thoughtfully.

"I can't do that" she mumbled quietly as if convincing herself more then Rogue.

"Ah would" Rogue said with a shrug. The two women glanced out of the open door way before looking back at each other. Rogue shrugged again, grabbing her cereal and making her way o the door.

"Really?" Jean called after her, leaning back in her chair.

"Sure, if it was just fer a couple a days."

Jean nodded to herself, looking back at the answering machine. The small red light was blinking continuously displaying the message. Almost guiltily she looked back out into the hall and back to the machine. What could it hurt? Thursday was two days away so she would tell him on Wednesday and he could fly out Thursday just like Maurice wanted. She stood up slowly and strode over to the counted. She leaned forward closely, her hand resting slightly above the delete button. She shouldn't. Should she? All she wanted was a few extra days with her husband.

"Wait… what are you thinking Jean?" she whispered to herself, straightening up. Subconsciously she left her hand there, her mind wondering about what would happen with a few extra days together.

"Jean?" Rogue's voice echoed loudly from the front door. Jean gasped, suddenly being jolted from her daydream.

"Message deleted – you have no new messages"

Jean stood for a second, hands clasped over her mouth, her eyes wide.

"Oh, Crap!"

"Jean, Rachel's ride to School is here!" Rogue called appearing in the door way. "Whats wrong?"

Jean stood silent for a moment trying to think of an excuse. She shook her head.

"Nothing. I'll got get Rachel" She said sheepishly walking past her friend. She sped up the stairs and down the hall way, her slipper covered feet preventing her from power walking in fear she might trip. Her heart was pounding. It wasnt even like she had done anything major, it was just a message which she was quite capable of passing on if she wanted to. She didn't even mean to delete it.

"Hey you" Scott called to her as he setpped out from their bedroom.

"Hey" she smiled as he strode up to her. He lifted his hand to her face, caressing her check with his thumb before kissing her lightly on the mouth.

"Morning" he mumbled agains her lips. She shivered. "Everything Ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, Rachel's ride to school is here" She said innocently, placing a small kiss on his cheek before walking down the rest of the hall way to Rachel's room.

**_A/N: Dum dum dum! Will she tell him? or wont she? what do you think? review please:o)_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Sorry for the delay in this update! It seems to be taking me longer and longer to piece together a chapter! Anywho I hope you enjoy. Im not too sure if people are enjoying this story as I haven't had any feed back, good or bad:o( please review and let me know what you think.

* * *

**_

**Two for the Road**

**Chapter 6:**

Rachel clung to her mother, her arms tightly locked around Jean's neck. The two were standing in the doorway of the mansions large double front doors; Rachel's ride to school was parked in front of them at the bottom of the stairs.

"Mommy, please can I stay home with you today!" she begged, her arms tightening around her Mom. Jean smiled at her daughter and ran her fingers through Rachel's hair. She wanted her baby to stay home today but she couldn't let her miss school.

"No baby" she said softly. She was bent over, Rachel's lock around her neck causing her to lean forward, hovering over her three foot daughter. She crouched down; her eyes now level with her daughters. Straightening Rachel's collar she cupped her chin in her hand and pulled her forward into a hug.

"You have to go to school but I will be here when you get back OK?"

Rachel gave her mother a squeeze before pulling away. She pouted her bottom lip, looking sulkily to the car waiting for her. They could hear the hum of the engine as it sat patiently on the gravel.

Jean caressed her daughter's cheek before planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Go on then or you'll be late."

Rachel picked up her back pack which had been sitting at her feet and shrugged it on over her jacket.

"Daddy is going to pick you up this afternoon OK?"

A smile spread across Rachel's clear face, her blue eyes lighting up at the thought. She nodded before bouncing down the concrete stair case. Jean straightened, pulling the collar of her dressing gown together with her fingers. She waved as she watched the car roll out of the mansion, the gravel crunching underneath the weight of the tires.

Jean sighed and slowly back into the mansions, shutting the glass doors behind her. Scott was in the kitchen when she walked back in. The coffee was being reboiled and Scott sat with the morning's paper in hand. He looked up at her as she walked passed him and retrieved two mugs from a cabinet and set them down beside the coffee machines, waiting for it to click. Wordlessly Scott stood up, grabbed the milk from out the fridge and handed it to her. She smiled as she took it from him and set it down on the side.

"You have no new messages"

Jean jumped at the sound of the message voice. Kitty scoffed from behind her and she looked over her should to see the younger woman dragging her feet as she walked towards the table before throwing herself down in a chair.

"Waiting for something?" Scott asked Kitty taking the milk from Jean who was staring at the phone. Scott frowned confused.

"Waiting for this job interview which I went for to get back to me." she said with a heaved sigh as she lent back lazily in her chair.

"When did you go for the interview?" he asked taking a sip of his coffee.

"Yesterday"

"Geeze Kitty, give them a little time" Scott said with a laugh, Kitty has never been a patient one. He took Jean's mug still waiting for milk and tipped some in for her. She was still staring at something.

"Hon, are you ok?" he asked as he stirred her coffee. Jean blinked a few times before looking at her husband.

"Sure, thanks" she said softly as Scott handed her the mug, taking a quick mouthful she made a noise as if remembering something.

"I told Rachel you would pick her up from School." she murmured as she went to sit down. Scott nodded an OK and took a seat next to her. The three sat in silence for several moments. Jean feeling increasing more uncomfortable by the second. She didn't know if it was her apparent guilt which was making her feel tension but she could stand sitting down here any longer.

"Right, well I'm going to take a shower." She said as innocently as she could. Scott and Kitty nodded silently, neither of them looking at her as she left the room. Silence once again fell on the still half asleep X-Men. Scott sipped his coffee thoughtfully, enjoying the feel of the hot liquid running down his throat.

"So how come you and Jean are back so soon anyway? Did you finish the project?" Kitty asked, her question interrupted half way by a yawn. Scott shook his head, lowering his coffee cup to the table.

"I was given a few days off"

"How come? I thought that like hardly ever happened?"

Scott shrugged, unsure of whether he should let Kitty in on Jeans Oscar winning performance the other night.

"I was tired." he said simply. Kitty nodded. Yawning again she slumped forward onto the table, resting her head in her hands. The two sat there for a few more moments. Scott finished his coffee and excused himself before making his way up to his room that he shared with Jean. He loved their room, it was one of the three rooms in the entire mansion that had an ensuit shower. He remembered the days when he used to have to share the main shower room wit the others and queuing up for a shower half an hour before school started was not one of his favourite things to do.

The bed had been made, the floor and been cleared and the curtains had been drawn back letting in the mornings sun light. Scott could hear the running water of the shower, the door to the ensuit had been left slightly open. He threw his dressing gown on to the bed and made his was over to the ensuit. The room was full of steam, rising to the ceiling in thin clouds. At first he didn't acknowledge the bare silhouette of his wife behind the frosted glass shower doors. He stood in front of the mirror, his vision barely visible from behind the thick layer of condensation resting on the glass. He wiped it off, the mist dissolving into water on the palm of his hand. For a moment he studied himself in the mirror, his eyes going over the thin stubble which had began to show on his chin and cheeks. He sighed, his eyes focusing on the shower doors behind him. Hot steam rose from the top of the shower, heating the room up in a hot humid cloud. He could just make out the outline of Jean's body as she stood under the hot water flow. He thought for a moment, trying to remember the last time he had showered with his wife. He swallowed guiltily when he could recall the memory. His eyes watched her hungrily as she washed her hair. He smirked to himself as he casually slipped off his boxers and walked over to the shower doors. He wasn't sure if she had seen him, although he knew she probably knew he was there. He slid open the glass doors and was greeted by a hot rush of steam and a warm splash of the shower. Jean looked up and stared at him, her cloudy moss gaze meeting his eyes from behind his goggles. She stood motionless for a moment, looking almost shy at the sudden intrusion but didn't protest when he stepped in the shower with her. There had never really been much room for two people, but neither of them minded.

The hot water had soaked Scott immediately, goose bumps had started to form on his skin. Jean stood directly underneath the shower, her long hair soaking, looking almost black. She held his gaze as he lent closer to her. He reached up and rested a hand on her cheek. Her breath caught in her throat, a shiver of excitement running down her back. He caressed the wet skin of her face and suddenly she could feel him pulling her closer. He kissed her firmly on the mouth, his hand no at the back of her head, trailing down to her neck. Jean exhaled heavily through her nose, surprised at the force of the kiss but sank into it willingly. His kisses were forceful and hungry, his lips making demands with every inch of pressure against Jean's mouth. She lent back slightly, her shoulder blades feeling the cool, damp tiles of the wall behind her. For a moment she hesitated, not wanting her warmed skin against the cold shower wall. Scott seemed to feel this as he pulled back slightly, only far enough to stare hard into her eyes. She looked at him, her lips slightly parted and red from his assault. Steam from the hot shower clouded her view of her husband. She heard thumped wildly in her chest in a way which caused her knees to feel weak and her chest empty. She wanted him to ravish her with kisses, to grab her to him and pull her hear back exposing her vulnerable skin. Pressed up against the wall, she was at his mercy and she wanted him to take her.

Scott read her expression and before either of them said anything, his mouth was crushed against hers once again. Jean could feel Scott's hands on her shoulders as he pushed her back against the wall suddenly. His fingers were intertwined with hers, his hands forcing the backs of her palms against the cold tiled walls. Jean raised a leg, curling it around the back of his knee causing him to jolt towards her. He realised her hands, his fingers trailing up her arms to her shoulders and then down her sides to her hips. He ran his hand down the side of her hip and back up her inner thigh. Jean shivered pleasantly as his hand slid passed her crutch and onto her hip. She grinned into her mouth, a tingling sensation crawling up her legs when ever her husband touched her. Scott realised her lips and started trailing small kisses down to her neck and collar bone. Jean's head fell back onto the cold, blue tiles, her mouth open, intoxicated by the thick, hot steam. As Scott's trail of kisses got lower on her body, Jean could feel herself going weak at the knees as goose bumps invaded her skin. She closed her eyes.

* * *

………………………………………

Bayville kindergarten play ground was filled with the loud chatter of parents and children. The black tarmac ground hidden beneath the bodies of parents waiting to collect their children from school. Kids ran around uncontrollably, screaming and chasing each other, savouring their last few moments of play before they all retired back to their homes.

Rachel Ann Summers was an exception on this particular day. As she exited the large building, she paused at the top of the concrete staircase and looked around the play ground. It was always difficult to see any one she knew at the end of a school day, who ever was coming to pick her up always seemed to be hidden behind a large crowd. But this time Rachel knew who she was looking for. She bit her lower lip excitedly, looking anxiously from face to face trying to spot her Daddy. She tightened her grasp on the painting she had done during art class that afternoon, excitement fluttering inside her at the thought of showing her Dad what she had done. She had sat at the back of the class today, concentrating hard on creating a masterpiece for her Dad to keep with him when ever he went away. The slightly gray sugar paper was stained with an array of thick acrylic paints streaked across the page in thick, ungraceful brush strokes. She had completed a painting of her and her two parents all standing in a line, hand in hand. The sky was a bright blue and the grass a vibrant green with a random daisy in the corner for artistic effect.

With a sigh she walked towards the metal railings that lined the edge of the stairs so she didn't get in the way of any excited children dashing out of the building. She looked around again, her royal blue eyes scanning every face a second time. Parents had started to leave now, hand in hand with their children. She turned to face the large school building and, bending her neck backwards, looked up towards the large clock which hung above the large double doors. The corridors were now empty, the coat hangers and cubby holes now all stood naked. She turned back to the playground. It looked emptier now, the noises of adult chatter not so loud.

The gray, over cast sky loomed over head causing the afternoon to look more dim then usual. Slowly, Rachel descended don the large steps. She gripped the handles of her ruck sack tighter as she shrugged the large bag higher onto her back. The cool wind whipped around her bare legs and across her face, her long pony tail flying in the breeze behind her. She was wearing a knee length pink skirt with a while long sleeve top and a thin pink jacket. Her feet were dressed in white, ankle length socks and a pair of pink trainers. She had been pleased with her choice of clothes this morning but now wished she had worn something a little more wind proof. The playground was almost empty again. A few groups of children who walked home alone stood dotted about the large area talking amongst themselves. Her heart beat nervously. She walked toward the gate and lent against the old, rusting bars. The road, once packed with parked cars and groups of people was now silent and empty. She frowned looked down the long stretch of road. She had walked home before but never on her own.

She sagged back against the large school gates, her school bag falling at her feet beside her. Her painting flapped about in the wind as it continued to wrap around her small frame. She shivered, looking into each car in case Scott was waiting for her inside one. None of them matched the cold build of her Father's Audi. She swallowed, her bottom lips beginning to quiver as a small ball of fear began to manifest inside her stomach. Her large blue eyes began to well with salty tears as she slowly started to realise that she was now alone.

"Rachel?"

She jumped, her body swinging around to see the owner of the voice. Piotr halted a few inches away from the small girl. His large, six foot six frame towered over the six year old. She looked up, her navy eyes large with fear. The hence male lowered himself to one knee, his brown eyes looking softly into her huge blue disks.

"What are you doing out here alone Honey?" He asked. He knew exactly who she was. He and Kitty had been dating since before Rachel had been born. His thick brows lowered as he frowned, looking around the school in sight of some one he knew. Rachel dashed towards him and threw her arms as far as she could around his torso. Piotr looked down at the small girl, her face buried into the maroon material of his shirt. She was silent, he couldn't tell if she was crying or not. He stroked the top of her head and lifted her into his arms before he stood up. He carried her with ease in one arm.

"Come on Munchkin" he said softly bending down to pick up her school bag. "Lets take you home".

He began walking back in the opposite direction towards the manor. Rachel had nestled herself against his shoulder, her tiny fists still clamped around her painting.

"Were you supposed to be meeting some one?" he asked as he began to continue his journey. He hadn't indented on going to Xavier's mansion until later tonight when he had to pick up Kitty but he guessed he would have to make an early trip. She nodded against his shoulder, not looking up. He looked down to see her response.

"Who?" he asked making a mental note to throw what ever little brat had stood up his little buddy.

"My Daddy" she mumbled quietly. Piotr eye's widened in disbelief.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded again, pushing herself off his shoulder to look up at him.

"Mommy said he was coming to get me. I painted this for him." she said extending her arm with her painting in it and allowed Piotr to take it from her. He took in the dried, bubbly painted shapes and brush strokes. The three bodies had been outlines in a bright red, all three with a wide grin on their faces. Two of the people had red dabs for hair and the other and a thick line of dark brown across the top of its head.

"Its beautiful munchkin" Piotr said handing the paper back to her. She smiled up at him before resting her head back onto his shoulder.

Darkness was slowly falling across Westchester as the afternoon slowly rolled into early evening. Jean sat back against the cushions of the large sofa, her eyes glued to the television. Her thin body was wrapped in the woolly material of her red dressing gown, her bare feet resting on the red carpet. She glanced out of the window and then to the digital clock on the front of the DVD player. A pang of worry surged through her. Scott and Rachel should have been home by now. She bit her lower lip, reaching over for the phone which was sitting on the small wooden table beside the sofa.

Scott number was engaged. She listened to the busy tone on the other end of the phone before slamming it back onto its charger. She scoffed annoyed. Where were they?

The sound of the door bell made her jump even though it was the sound she was waiting for. She was on her feet quicker then she had been willing to stand up for anything in a long time. She padded out of the common room and into her foyer, the marble floor cold on the bottoms of her feet.

"Piotr?" she questioned opening the door to see Kitty's giant size boyfriend. She hadn't noticed the thick rain which fell heavily from a dark gray sky. Piotr smiled fondly at her, his strong features dripping with rain. His leather jacket was bulging at the front. She raised an eye brow at the bump in his chest. The rain fell heavily behind them, hitting the gravel drive way loudly. Wordlessly, Piotr unzipped his jacket to reveal a flustered Rachel.

"Rachel!" Jean let out sounding a little more shocked then she would have liked. Rachel beamed at her mother, outstretching her tiny arms towards her. Jean reached forward and hoisted Rachel onto her hip, her daughter clamping her legs tightly around Jean's waist. She clutched her daughter tightly, her heat now in her throat. She stepped aside for Piotr to step in and shut the door. It was suddenly silent, the sound of the rain forced behind the sound proof glass.

"Where's Scott?" Jean asked quietly. Piotr shrugged as he peeled his leather jacket off his body, hanging it up on a hanger beside the door.

"I don't know."

"I did a picture today Mommy!" Rachel exclaimed proudly pushing back from her Mother's body just enough to look at her face. She looked behind at Piotr, reaching out for her picture which Piotr had hidden away from the rain. He unzipped her school bag and pulled out the now slightly crumpled paper and handed it to the small child who displayed it proudly to her Mother. Jean smiled at the painting. She looked at her daughter. Rachel's once neat pony tail was now lose and sagging by her neck, a few strands now freed from the hair banks hung wildly around her face. Parts of her hair were damp from the rain but apart from that, Piotr's jacket seemed to have kept her dry. Slowly she set the small girl down by her feet.

"Go take your school thing up to your room and get changed baby". She asked softly. Rachel nodded and did as she was told, taking her bag from Piotr, she headed up the grand stair case.

"Thank you for bringing her home" Jean said softly once she was sure Rachel was out of ear shot. Piotr smiled as if she was stupid for thanking him.

"Please, I was happy to do it. I had been meaning to pay a visit anyway."

Jean smiled, her green eyes lighting up with relief. But there was still the horrible reality of where her husband was….

* * *

_**A/N: dum dum dum!... where is Scott and did he really forget his own Daughter? **_

_**Review! Review! Review! Let me know your thoughts! Im not a mind reader!**_

_**:o)**_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Dear readers, I would like to say a thank you for all your patients. As most of probably figured out this story has been hanging in the air for a few years which if I am honest I am rather ashamed of this fact. I recently started coming on FFNet recently and, after reading my unfinished fics really want to get them done! Thanks to all who have reviewed and been a fan of my fics. I will do my best not to disappoint you all!**

_**Please forgive me if I am a little rusty, I can just about remember where I was going with this fic and I haven't written in a while either! Anyways here it goes!**_

**Two for the Road**

**Chapter 7**

Jean lent against the wooden doorframe of her daughters bedroom. With her body hugged in a thick red dressing gown and her arms wrapped around herself she rested her head on the white painted wood. The room was dark, the light from the hallway streaming in illuminating a strip of the 6 year olds living space. Rachel was fast asleep in a single bed, her long red locks spread furiously across her pillow, her breathing even and slow. Outside rain hit the window angrily hidden behind closed curtains.

Jean smiled sadly letting out a sigh before pushing herself to stand straight. Taking a glance at the small pink digital clock on Rachel's nightstand she quietly pulled the door closed and headed down stairs to the kitchen.

The mansion stood in silence, most of the students tucked in their beds, their minds in a different place. Jean made her way to the kitchen and slumped herself down at the kitchen table. Rubbing her tired eyes she reached for her cell lying on the table surface. Pushing a few buttons her held the phone up to her ear only to hear the sound of her husbands voice recorded message. Annoyance flared and she threw the phone back down.

Where the hell was he? Who goes out for a welcome back drink with their friends and then doesn't come home with them. All Kurt had to offer was that Scott had received a phone call just before they were about to head home, excused himself and that was the last they saw of him for the evening. It was now approaching one in the morning and Jeans annoyance was out weighed by her worry. She tried to sort him out through their link but she could not feel him. This meant one of two things, he was blocking her out or he was dead and considering the pair of them had come very close in the past and the other had always known she doubted he was dead which meant he was shutting her out.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the front double doors of the mansion opening and slamming closed. She turned to look over her shoulder and saw a drenched man, hunched over. His long black coat was dripping wet, his dark hair shinning and stuck to the sides of his face.

"Scott!" Jean called throwing herself to her feet and dashing after him. By the time she reached the marble staircase, Scott was already all way up, his pale hand gripping the banister tightly.

"Scott where have you been?" she asked her voice failing to hide the worry and fury that she was consumed with. He ignored her and eyebrow rose in confusion on her face. She watched momentarily as Scott climbed the rest of the stairs and turned down the hall towards their quarters, not even looking over his shoulder at her. Jean felt a wave of fear wash over as she took the stairs two at a time and chased him down the quiet corridor. She finally reached their room and he was there, peeling off his drenched clothes.

"Where have you been?" she asked quietly closing the door before leaning against it. Scott said nothing, instead she watched him pull his soaked shirt over his head and dump it into the washing bin. Jean clenched her fists taking a deep breath.

"Scott what the hells the matter with you? Where have you been? You missed getting Rachel from school she was standing outside for god knows how long before Kitty's boyfriend happened to come along and bring her home!"

Scott turned towards her.

"Rea?"

"Yes your daughter, remember you promised you would pick her up!" he voice rose slightly in volume unintentionally, she did not want to wake any one with her shouting.

"Where were you?" she asked quieter. Scott was digging through their wardrobe at this point, his top half still lacking in a layer, pulling out handfuls of clothes and throwing them on the bed.

"What are you doing?"

He ignored her.

"I swear Scott I am going to explode if you don't start answering my questions! Have you got something to hide?"

Scott let out a bitter laugh.

"Its not me that has anything to hide" He hissed. "You want to know where I was?" he pressed taking a step towards her.

"I was looking for a job!" he spat. Jean frowned in confusion. "You look confused…"

"I am, what about the project with Maurice?" she asked folding her arms over her chest.

"That's a good question. You see while I was out with Kurt I received a call from Maurice's sectary. Said that an urgent message had been left for me at my home and that because I had not given a prompt and immediate response they had been force to go a different direction…" Scott had walked towards her stopping only inches away from her body. Jean stayed silent, a pang of guilt hitting her gut and she swallowed nervously.

"What happened to that message Jean?" his question was barely above a whisper, his face was so close to hers now Jean could feel his breath on her forehead.

"What message?"

"Don't give me that crap!" he yelled banging his hand against the wall beside her and forcing his body away from her.

"The message from Maurice! I checked the machine before I left and there was nothing! I know you know what I'm talking about!"

Jean was silent for a moment, her eyes averted to the cream rug underneath them. She fort the lump that was forming in her throat and her eyes burnt with tears of shame and regret.

"I'm sorry." she began; Scott threw his arms in the air in despair.

"What were you thinking?" He yelled coming forwards her again.

"I didn't mean t…" she trailed off her voice threatening to crack.

"Don't you dear cry" he pointed a finger at her face. "Do you know how much money you cost us?" he shook her lightly gripping the sides of her shoulders tightly. "You cost me the biggest job of my life! My career!" He released her, shoving her back slightly not knowing if he meant to or not. He walked back towards the wardrobe raking out another handful of clothes and throwing them on the bed.

"What are you doing?" she asked her voice trembling. Scott offered a growl in response before turning towards her again.

"How could you do this? The money I would have gotten from this job would have been enough to sort us out for life!"

Jean flinched at the volume of his voice as she watched him reach underneath their bed and pull of his suitcase.

"What are you doing?" she asked again fear in her eyes.

"I will never work in architecture again!" he yelled to no one in particular asked began stuffing his clothes into the case, their hangers still intact.

"That's a bit extreme isn't it?" she asked her voice small. Scott paused for a moment before turning to look at his wife again.

"You don't get it do you? All of the managing directors for any major company where involved in this project. Anyone worth knowing was involved some how and now my name has been dragged through the dirt as a no show! And for what?"

Jean wasn't sure if she wanted him to answer.

"We could have been sorted Jean!" he voice was almost a whine at this point.

"But at what cost?" she asked as she watched him stuff the remaining clothes into the suitcase and pull the zipper up.

"You tell me?" his voice was quiet and he looked at her before reaching into the wardrobe a final time and pulling out a sweater. Tugging it over his head he gripped his suitcase pulling it to the floor and he walked passed her.

"At the cost of us being together…" she answered desperately turning to follow him. Scott opened the bedroom door and looked over his shoulder at his wife who had tears flowing freely down her face.

"Well that worked out well for you didn't it," he murmured before pulling his suitcase out into the hall.

"Where are you going?" she cried dashing out after him. "Scott please…"

"We would have had everything…" he began as he charged down the hall. He ignored his wife's whimpers as he flew down the stairs and across the grand foyer. Outside the rain was still pelting down hard, the angry black rain clouds colliding madly with each other and looking some how closer to the ground. Scott threw the double doors open and, doing little to shield himself from the rain made his way to the car. Jean ran after him.

"I didn't want everything, I just wanted you!" she shouted loudly over the heavy rain.

"You had me!" he called back angrily throwing his suitcase into the trunk, slamming the door shut.

"No I didn't! Maurice had you!" she argued ripping open the passenger door of the Audi and ducking into the seat and closing the door. Scott was sat beside her his hands gripping the leather steering wheel tight enough that his knuckles turned while.

"Get out of the car Jean" his voice was low and dangerous.

"Tell me where you are going?" she pressed, her chest rose and fell dramatically, her once inviting fluffy dressing gown now dripping and clinging uncomfortably to her skin.

"I have to go away from you…"

Jeans eyes welled up instantly.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I was going to tell you."

"When?" he cut her off slamming his hands on the steering wheel, setting of the cars horn for a second. He ran his fingers furiously through his drenched hair.

"I didn't mean to delete it." She wailed "I was going to tell you but I never saw you and."

"Please Jean don't…" he quietly begged with a sigh. The two sat in silence, the only sound was the rain falling heavily on the windscreen and Jeans quiet sobs.

"I never thought you would do this to Me." he began his voice full of sadness and he turned to look at her. Her eyes were red and her cheeks glistening with tears.

"I'm sorry…" she let out. A single tear escaped from under Scott's visor and he pursed his lips turning to face in front of him.

"You need to get out now," he said simply. Jean gasped a fresh batch of tears rolling down her face.

"Scott."

"Please" his plea was husky and cracked as he fort the need to cry. Jean watched him for several moments and he refused to look at her. Silently she opened the door and stepped out of the Audi and back into the rain. Scott pulled the door closed from the inside and started the engine.

Jean cried as she watched the black Audi drive down the gravel drive way and out of the gates. Eventually the red lights of the vehicle disappeared but Jean stood frozen and numb in the rain. What had she done?

**A/N: Thanks for everyones patience! I really hope I haven't put any one off reading my story and will welcome reviews with open arms! If any one would like me to continue then please let me know what you think! Whats in store for our couple now?**

N


	8. Chapter 8

**_a/n: Good day readers, here is another chapter. I really hope you guys still read and review, let me know you are still reading this! _**

* * *

**Two for the Road**

**Chapter 8**

Jean sat at the bottom of the concrete steps outside of the Xavier mansion for a long while after her husband had driven off into the night. He knees were pulled to her chest and her arms locked firmly around them, she watched out into the distance in some small hope that he would turn around and come back. The worst part of it was that she had no idea where he could have gone. The rain had stopped now and the black clouds had been replaced by a clear dark night sky with small traces of pink on the horizon indicating that it was now very early morning. She had stopped crying now as well she could only think that this was because she had emptied herself of tears and simply had nothing left. She stood, her joints creaking and her body aching from the rain with one final look at the black gates at the end of the driveway Jean turned and walked slowly into the mansion.

* * *

Scott lay sprawled out in the double bed of his motel room. Birds could be heard singing outside of his room window and he let out a shaky sigh. In his whole life he never imagined something like this would happen to the pair of them. Jean was the other half of his soul no doubt, he had loved her the moment he first saw her and their bond as lovers was something that no one else in the world had. Their love was pure and true and he could feel it with every fibre of his being. He just couldn't understand why his Jean would do something like this to him.

The choice of career for him was purely luck when the Xavier mansion had been destroyed a few times and he had been pulled into help with the redesign and ended up sketching the entire plan for the new building. Hank was impressed to say the least and put his name forward to a friend who was designing a family home. It was from then Scott had been rather successful. Jean had been nothing but supportive all the whole thing. She knew that Scott had been looking for something to do. Having had a bit of a dark childhood and refused every where as a young adult so the fact that he was getting a good name in something was very important to him.

With a large sigh Scott turned on his side and looked out of the window. The curtains were pulled leaving a small outline of morning sun peeking in. He still loved his wife. The money was not the reason he had gotten so angry, Jean was more precious to him then gold, it was that he had worked so hard to be good at something and he was finally getting some where and she seemed to have ruined it in spite.

Taking a glace at the small clock on the table beside him Scott shook his head in defeat knowing he was not going to sleep tonight. It was approaching six in the morning. He would take his daughter for breakfast as a make up for the day before.

* * *

A morning danger room session was scheduled for the newer students. When they arrived slouched and tired eyes they were not ready for their session. Walking towards the large metal doors of the danger room they all groaned and grumbled effortlessly. When the doors didn't open they all moaned in confusion. One of the younger students had taken it upon himself to walk up into the pod that possessed all the controls and over looked the danger room and the others followed suit.

Logan was standing over the control panels looking through the glass down into the room in front.

"Professor Logan?" one of the students croaked out. Logan turned his head to see his clan of students all in their uniforms.

"Hey Kids, we are experiencing a slight delay in training this morning." He stated simply. At that moment a large explosion appeared before the windows and the pod shook vigorously. The students all ran towards the window looking down into the room.

"That's Professor Grey!" another student cried. "I thought she didn't do training sessions any more?"

"She's not training" Logan began gripping hold of the sides of the panel as the pod shook again. Some students fell down at the force of the shake.

"What's she doing?" one asked.

"She looks angry," another observed. They all stood with their faces pressed against the glass staring down at the woman ripping through machines, her hair flying wildly around her. She was descended into the air surrounded by mechanical monsters and machines all closing in and taking their fire at her. She seemed to rip through them all with ease; using her mind to inwardly implode some of them others just appeared to explode for now reason.

"Another level!" she shouted from below them. Logan grumbled.

"I don't know Jeanie, I've got my morning session of students arrived for their session."

"Another level I wont be long!" She demanded. The students looked as Logan was pulled off of the floor and hovered for a moment. Logan watch as the level dial turned on it's own from 8 to level 10. Once this had happened he was dropped back to the floor. He growled in annoyance.

"Are you ok Professor Logan?" a student asked.

"Yer im fine kid, this is a note to you all, never piss of a red head." As if on queue the danger room shook violently again.

"God Jeanie leave something for the trainees will yer?" he called helplessly over the speaker. Below him Jean's body was enveloped in an aura of fury and sadness, she could not even see straight. She had to get her emotions out otherwise things would happen around the house that she didn't want to. The machines were coming at her in full force but she was so angry they were disintegrating as soon as they stepped towards her. She was angry; angry at Scott for leaving her when he promised he never would, angry at herself for not telling him about the message, angry with Maurice for dropping him like a hot potato and for taking him away in the first place. Thinking about all of this she clenched her eyes shut and threw her head back. Letting out a loud cry a ripple of psychic energy washed off of her body and ripped through everything in the room.

Logan watched from above in horror as every machine either fell to the ground or crumbled at the sheer force of energy. Hanging his head slightly he shook it in despair before turning to his students. They were all stood with their faces pressed up against the window; their mouths open in disbelief.

"And if you stick with me, that's how good ya'll be one day." He began scratching the back of his head. The small group of pupils turned to look at him their mouths still hanging open.

"But err.. as you can see there won't be any session this morning so get outta my sight and catch another hours sleep before school will yer."

Jean fell to her knees her breath ragged, sweat dripping from her brow. The double doors opened behind her and Logan walked. She did not acknowledge his footsteps behind her, just hung her head trying to catch her breath. She left his hand upon her shoulder but did not have the energy to shrug it off. Instead she allowed him to pull her to her feet still gasping for air. Logan stood and looked at her for a moment before scanning the room. The floor was hardly visible any more with broken bits of machinery and debris piled everywhere, he arched an eyebrow.

"Do I dear even ask?" he began. Jean sighed still breathing rapidly and shook her head before pushing a lose lock of hair behind her ear.

"No" she said simply before walking passed him and back to her living quarters.

* * *

Rachel bounced down the stairs and grinned widely at the sight of her father standing by the large front doors.

"Daddy!" she squealed excitedly running into his arms. Scott gripped his daughter tightly pulling her up into his chest.

"You are naughty Daddy" the little girl pouted her features the mirror of her mother. Scott smiled planting a kiss at the side of her face.

"I know baby I am sorry but Daddy wants to take you for breakfast to make it up to you before school?"

Rachel flashed him a toothy grin before wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him fiercely.

"There you are Cyke, where have yer been?" Logan's voice sounded from the elevator at the side of the stairs. Scott watched the shorter man approach them and pulled away from his daughter.

"Rach, go and get your school things ready and we can go ok?"

"Ok!" she nodded excitedly before dashing madly up the stairs and disappearing down the corridor. Scott straightened looking at Logan who was now standing in front of him.

"I've been thinking." He said bluntly plunging his hands into his jean pockets.

"Well ive been thinking that if the two of yer don't sort this out Jeanie is going to destroy everything in sight"

Scott frowned.

"She was in the danger room this morning, destroyed everything, on the highest level. I had ter cancel all my morning sessions with the students because we have to replace everything."

Scott let out a shrug averting his eyes to the floor.

"What's happening Cyke?" the elder mans usual gruff and hard voice was sympathetic.

"Its between us Logan." Scott shot back defensively.

"Well you make sure that it stays between you two and doesn't ruin any more of my scheduled training. I have ter talk ter the Prof now and see if we can afford to replace the entire danger room." With that Logan turned on his heel and headed towards Xavier's office. Scott let out a sigh as he watched his former teacher go.

He stood still for a moment before heading towards the kitchen. Usually at this time the room would be buzzing with students fighting each other for the cereal or the milk but this morning it was empty. Scott assumed that because the training sessions had been cancelled none of the young mutants were up yet. He felt her before he saw her, a small buzzing in the back of his mind and he turned to see his wife frozen in the door way. Her red hair slightly darker and wet and her body hugged in his grey dressing gown.

"Hi" he breathed.

"Hello" she said quietly before walking passed him, heading for kettle. Scott watched her in silence for a moment, feeling slightly uneasy. His head hung heavy and he wanted to talk to her but the right words failed to make themselves known.

"What are you doing here?" she asked not turning to look at him.

"I'm taking Rachel out for breakfast."

"Does that mean you will be taking her to school or will you forget?" even though her voice was quiet Scott could hear the bitterness of the question.

Jean sighed when he refused to answer and spun around to face him. She sort out his eyes from behind his ruby glasses and smiled sadly.

"Scott I…"

"I'm ready!" Rachel's voice shouted and small footsteps could be heard from the foyer.

"Yay" Scott responded picking up with small child and hugging her.

"Mommy, Daddy is going to take me for breakfast!" she declared excitedly. Jean smiled walking over to the pair of them. She soothes her daughter's hair back and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"I know baby," she whispered with a smile look up at her husband who was looking at their daughter.

"Well you go and have a good time, I will see you after school." Jean said giving her daughter another kiss before she watched the pair turn and walk away.

"By Mommy!" Rachel shouted looking over her fathers shoulder and waving. Jean smiled following them to the doorway of the kitchen and waving back.

_Please Scott I want to talk about this_ she sent him mentally.

_I just need some time Jean_ his voice filled her head and she could feel his sadness rippling off of him.

* * *

**A/N: two chapters in one day check me out! I am determined to finish this story! Please comments welcome, let me know what you are thinking, what you would like to happen etc.**

**Mucho love**

**N**


End file.
